La nouvelle bataille
by Crimson Ashes
Summary: Juste après le dernier chapitre de Bleach. Comment les choses pourraient finir autrement ? Ce n'est qu'à Ichigo de décider. Edit du premier chapitre
1. Vision du futur

**Edit de l'auteur :** **J'ai corrigé des fautes et réecrit des passages pour rendre la lecture plus facile et interessante. Je vous conseil vraiment de relire le chapitre.**

 **Le manga et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**

"... Tu es celui qu'il faut remercier pour ça Ichigo" souffla Yhwach dans l'agonie. "Mais malheureusement à cause de tes efforts ici, ... la vie et la mort ne perdront pas... leur forme actuelle" dit il de plus en plus difficilement. "Et tous ceux qui respirent... devront... continuer à vivre ... chaque jour... dans la peur de la mort pour... l'éternité !" il lâcha ces dernières paroles puis s'écroula par terre dans un bruit sourd, le corps sans vie. Les paroles prononcées sont ses derniers mots qu'il adressait au vainqueur de la bataille, ceux qu'il adressait au garçon qui a défendu les siens.

Ichigo se tient debout, blessé profondément devant le corps sanglant de son adversaire sans vie. Pour en arriver à ce point, le chemin fut tellement long, presque inatteignable, voir même impossible. Mais Ichigo donne toujours tout ce qu'il a et tout ce qu'il peut, la défaite n'était pas permise. La bataille venait de se terminer, une ère de paix pouvait enfin commencer. Il venait de terrasser avec son coup final la seule et unique personne qui menaçait les différents mondes.

Ichigo ressentit un profond soulagement. Tout le stress accumulé et cet adrénaline présent au maximum depuis des jours, des heures, tout s'écroula en même temps que son ennemi. La guerre était enfin terminée.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut la santé de ses amis. Sont ils vivants ? Étaient-ils blessés ? Ichigo se tourna pour rejoindre ceux qui sont restés derrière lui, mais il sentit rapidement que ses genoux le lâcher, puis toute sa force le quitter. Il a vraiment donné tout ce qu'il avait. Il commença à tomber en avant et se réceptionna à quatre pattes sur les genoux, les bras tendu vers le sol pour soutenir son corps endolori.

Et puis il pensa à autre chose... A ce que Yhwach lui avait juste montré...

"ICHIGO !"Il entendait les cris et les pas de ses camarades qui se précipitaient vers lui. Excités et euphoriques par la récente victoire. Ichigo fut rassuré à cette vue, leurs enthousiasme signifiait que les choses n'allaient pas si mal finalement ?

Renji s'approcha et le plaqua au sol, il était suivi de près par Chad, Orihime, Rukia et Ishida qui se tenaient tous autour de lui.

"Tu as réussi Ichigo, tu l'as fais !" s'exclama Renji.

"Je n'ai pas douté de toi un seul instant Kurosaki-kun" souriait Orihime. Elle commença à déployer son pouvoir de guérison, un bouclier se forma autour de lui. Ichigo ressentit de suite une chaleur réconfortante mais extrêmement faible.

"Bien joué !"cria Rukia en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur et en lui caressant la tête.

Ichigo leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et vit ensuite les autres en renvoyant leurs sourire avant de flancher lentement... Sa vision devenait trouble.

"Ichigo ... "dit Chad avant de se baisser pour le soutenir, l'aida à se lever et le fit tenir debout. Renji à l'autre bras, Ichigo commença à marcher péniblement, sa conscience qu'à moitié présente.

Autour d'eux, tout n'était que ruine. Les bâtiments à moitié détruits ou en miettes s'ils n'avaient pas entièrement disparu.

Inoue continuait à prodiguer ses soins mais elle aussi était affaiblie, sa capacité de régénération en était à sa limite.

"Pardon Kurosali-kun, je n'arrive pas te soigner d'avantage", culpabilisa t'elle en ayant les larmes qui montaient dans ses grand yeux bruns.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Inoue" dit il en l'interrompant "c'est juste de la fatigue...", sa voix devenait inaudible.

A peine avait il prononcé ces mots que sa conscience le lâcha totalement. Sa dernière vision fut de voir leur inquiétude grandir et des cris essayant de l'appeler.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, allongé sur un futon. La pièce, les murs, les meubles avaient un style du japon médiéval. Aucun doute, il était encore à la Soul Society. Il était seul dans la chambre mais il entendait des voix familières dans la salle d'à coté.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fixa le plafond un instant en se remémorant les derniers événements, comment ils ont réussi en travaillant ensemble à terrasser ce monstre d'Yhwach.

Et puis... Il se rappela de ce que son ennemi lui avait montré, cela lui revient comme un flash. Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses bras brusquement. Il se souvint du morceau du futur lui avait été révélé.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la vision, elle lui revenait petit à petit.

Il remémora d'une cérémonie, une décennie plus tard. Il y vit Rukia qui est devenue Capitaine du Gotei 13. Elle allait prendre le poste de son ancien capitaine, le capitaine Ukitake. Elle avait la même apparence, sauf les cheveux longs et elle nageait dans son Haori qui lui allait bien. Elle était la même, avec peut-être un centimètre ou deux de plus, Ichigo ne saurait dire. Elle était resplendissante. Renji était à ses cotés, l'encourageait comme toujours. Même Byakuya, toujours aussi humble et réserve, avait dans son regard pour elle la plus grande fierté lors du discours.

Elle avait une démarche stressée mais un regard déterminé. Ichigo la reconnaissait bien là, lui aussi était tellement content et fier d'elle, son cœur se serra de joie pour son amie. Autour d'elle se tenait les personnes les plus importantes du Gotei 13. Ils la félicitaient pour avoir réussi à atteindre un tel objectif. Avant qu'Ichigo ne débarque dans leurs vies, personne ne l'aurait cru. Elle a tellement de potentielle, elle le mérite largement. Ichigo souriait à cette vision.

Et là il se remémora autre chose, la suite.

Chez lui, tout le monde était réuni devant la télé. Une fête avait été organisée. Ses sœurs avaient tellement grandies et étaient devenues de jolies jeunes femmes, ses amis (sauf Chad à la télé) étaient présents, toujours la même bande. Il se vit plus vieux avec une coupe de cheveux encore plus court, il appela Inoue qui arriva dans la pièce radieuse avec un grand tablier rose. Elle semblait être ... sa femme ?

Et il vit un tout petit garçon au cheveux roux qui est... son fils avec Inoue ? Ichigo était choqué, il n'en revenait pas. Lui et Inoue avoir une vie de famille dans l'avenir... Un fils ! A la simple idée qu'ils ont du le concevoir, Ichigo en devenait rouge, ceci est tellement inimaginable ! Son lui du futur semblait tellement heureux, comme toute les personnes autour de lui. Son fils avait l'air adorable et ressemblait beaucoup à Inoue, il est sur et certain que c'était un bon garçon, un garçon génial même, qui deviendrait un jour un homme formidable et un puissant shinigami.

Et puis il se souvient que d'un coup, Rukia et Renji débarquèrent dans la pièce. Quand il comprit qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils ont eu une fille... Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Choqué, horrifié à l'idée qu'eux aussi ont du... Il était dégouté. Ichigo serra la mâchoire, la poitrine oppressée. Cette vue lui fendit le cœur.

Rukia et Renji, en couple et parent ! Leur fille, Ichika ressemblait tellement à Rukia. Même yeux, même comportement, elle était tout simplement adorable, encore plus que sa mère. Il aurait tellement envie de la voir avec des cheveux oranges... Et puis c'est quoi ce nom ? Ichika ? Cela ressemble trop à une contraction d'Ichigo et de Rukia pour être un hasard. La gamine aussi serait amenée à devenir une personne très importante dans l'avenir.  
Bref, cette petite famille de trois shinigamis aussi semblait aussi nager dans le bonheur.

Tout le monde est heureux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cela se voyait, se sentait, un vrai "happy end" dans les règles de l'art !

Alors pourquoi Ichigo à cette idée n'était il pas content pour eux ? Il le savait très bien. Ce futur, même si étonnant, en y réfléchissant, il arrivait à le voir se réaliser.

Maintenant que la paix était revenu, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre la vie paisible, un humain dans le monde réel. Et Rukia allait simplement rester et continuer à travailler pour la Soul Society en accomplissant parfaitement ses fonctions de shinigami. Voilà ce qui est sensé arriver, voilà comment Ichigo est sensé vivre.

D'abord Il va continuer sa vie de lycéen puis d'étudiant avant de travailler, ne perturbant ni la tranquillité, ni le quotidien de ses amis esprits. Savoir qu'ils seront présents pour lui et inversement lui suffira, il n'aura ni besoin de les voir, ni le besoin d'interagir avec eux pour savoir qu'ils étaient amis. Même s'il se doute que leurs présences allaient lui manquer terriblement. Après avoir vécu une telle aventure, la vie va sembler un peu vide sans l'autre monde.  
Il se voit tellement penser à Rukia un peu tout les jours, souhaitant juste la voir mais ne jamais oser franchir le pas et ne se le permettre que pour de très rare occasions. Et puis un jour, commencer à penser un peu moins à elle et songer de plus en plus à construire un avenir chez les vivants. Inoue sera bien évidemment là à ses cotés, ses sentiments toujours présents, voire renforcés. Il se dira bien à un moment donnée 'pourquoi pas ?' et cédera pour finir par construire une vie paisible avec elle.

Et puis Rukia allait agir de la même manière.  
Elle allait laisser Ichigo avoir sa vie de lycéen normal. La vie d'humain normal qu'elle lui a volé ces trois dernières années.

Rukia. Il la voit tellement faire son travail de lieutenant, participer d'abord à la reconstruction rapide de son mode. Une fois fini, les shinigamis reprendront leur travail et leur routine. Même si le monde réel manquerait probablement à Rukia, jamais elle ne s'incrustera sans une raison valable dans la vie d'Ichigo. Elle vivra entourée par sa famille et ses amis, remplissant son travail impeccablement. Renji toujours présent pour elle, elle aussi songera à un avenir posé dans la Soul Society pour de plus en plus envisager d'essayer avec son meilleur ami.

Ils vont chacun apprendre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre avec beaucoup de temps, et même finir par être comblés et heureux. La vie suivra ainsi son cours.

Cependant à l'heure actuelle, tout cela est complétement inconcevable pour Ichigo.

Tout d'abord Rukia est... Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour lui ? Cette relation est difficile à décrire. Avec elle c'est bien plus qu'une relation d'amitié mais ce n'est pas du tout une relation de couple.  
C'est basé sur la confiance totale de l'un envers l'autre. Ichigo est toujours prêt à tous pour n'importe lequel de ses amis et encore plus quand cela concerne elle ou sa famille. Et il sait que pour elle c'est pareil.  
Ils sont tellement à l'aise l'un envers l'autre, se connaissent par cœur et se comprennent sans peine. Cela suffit à Ichigo, il est heureux tel quel et ne demande rien de plus.  
Il pense qu'il aime, d'une certaine manière, Rukia. Et il est même persuadé que c'est plus ou moins réciproque. Ils partagent une forme d'amour qui n'a ni forme, ni règle, indéfinissable et qui n'a pas besoin de l'être. C'est comme ça que Ichigo ressent les choses avec elle. Il aime cette profonde confiance accordé à l'autre, de ne pas avoir besoin de montrer par des actes ou des mots son affection et son attachement pour elle. Ils n'ont tout les deux rien à prouver, ils savent juste et ont besoin de rien d'autre.

Le jeune homme a toujours pensé qu'un jour ils franchiront un cap, qu'ils deviendraient un jour officiellement un couple et auront un comportement de deux personnes amoureuses. Ichigo y a songé, appréciera quand cela arrivera mais n'était pas pressé de changer leurs relation. Il ne savait ni quand, ni comment ils en arriveraient à là mais il a toujours pensé que cela arriverait.

Et pourtant, cette formidable relation n'évoluera jamais comme Ichigo l'aurait espéré. Petit à petit, ils vont vivre leur vie sans avoir besoin d'entrer en contact, connaissant la confiance qu'ils ont en l'un envers l'autre et ne voulant pas bousculer l'ordre "naturel" des choses. Ils vont se perdre de vue lentement pour se tourner un peu plus vers ceux qui sont restés au près d'eux, chacun dans son monde. Et puis chacun va construire une relation amoureuse, leur relation ne pourra plus évoluer, les laissant indéfiniment dans la catégorie "ami" et pour toujours avec ce regret bien enfouit.

Ichigo considère actuellement Inoue comme une bonne amie, rien de plus. Il sait qu'elle a développé des sentiments envers lui à cause de son complexe de Héro mais ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Il la trouve très belle, la considère comme une fille brave, brillante, douce et gentille. Mais il ne la perçoit seulement que comme ... une simple amie, rien de plus.  
Et il s'imagine bien dans le temps commencer à céder à ses avances et à commencer à fonder une vie calme et paisible avec elle. Il sait que s'il se mettait en couple avec, elle prendrait soin de lui.

Et il imagine aussi vraiment bien Rukia et Renji, au fil des années de rapprocher de même. Il sait que Renji n'a jamais cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour elle et qu'il regrette d'avoir auparavant brisé leurs relations. Mais il n'a jamais vu Rukia avoir des sentiments autres qu'amical envers lui. Mais avec de la persévérance et du temps, son ami réussira ! Ichigo n'en doute pas. Byakuya, le plus grand obstacle possible, approuvera naturellement la décision de sa sœur. Sachant que Renji est son lieutenant, il sait qu'il est une bonne personne et en plus il pourra le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse aucune erreur. Cependant il sait que Renji fera tout pour le bonheur de sa sœur adoptive.  
Ichigo apprécie Renji, c'est un très bon ami et il sait aussi qu'il peut lui faire confiance pour s'occuper et chérir Rukia.

Mais là n'est pas la question, cet avenir qui se dessine pour eux deux, Ichigo n'en veut pas. Il le refuse même.  
Même s'il sait qu'ils pourraient tous finir heureux, actuellement cela est impossible à accepter. Ichigo est déterminé à se battre pour l'avenir qu'il aura choisi, un avenir où elle sera à ses cotés. Même si dans cet autre futur incertain elle ne sera peut-être jamais capitaine ou bien ces deux enfants seront amenés à ne jamais exister. Ichigo est déterminé à changer leurs destins. Aujourd'hui il veut un avenir où il partage le reste de sa vie avec Rukia.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'Ichigo s'est réveillé.  
Il a passé la plus grande partie de son temps à se reposer et à récupérer lentement de ses blessures. Il a reçu beaucoup de visites et de remerciement de la part de la plupart des shinigami qu'il connait. Il est même devenu une idole dans la Soul Society.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, c'est le jour où il va enfin rentrer chez lui. Ichigo a hâte mais est en même temps anxieux, triste de se dire qu'il verra moins ses amis esprits.

Hier soir une grande fête a été organisée avant le départ des humains, arrencar, ex-shinigami, bref, ceux qui rentraient dans le monde réel. Ichigo s'est énormément amusé. Il a pu discuter, rire et s'amuser avec tout le monde. Ils ont bu un dernier verre avant la grande séparation. Ce fut une soirée mémorable. Ils ont tous bien mangé et surtout bien bu, même le capitaine Hitsugaya avait prit plus d'un verre.

Le lendemain, le réveille fut douloureux, difficile et tardif pour la plupart. Ils mirent du temps à se préparer et à s'en remettre, la soirée ayant finit très tard. Mais à 15h, ils se tenaient tous prêt devant le portail qui n'attendait plus qu'à être ouvert par Urahara.  
Face à eux se tenait quelques capitaine avec Kyoraku en tête et quelques lieutenants dont bien entendu Rukia et Renji.

Le chef du Gotei commença un discours solennel, bien entendu écrit par son lieutenant, sur la victoire grâce aux différents participants incluant tout ceux qui ne faisaient pas partit du Gotei 13. Il a même réduit la peine de l'ex-capitain Aizen et il a fini sur des remerciements chaleureux. A la fin, tout le monde se mit à applaudir, le capitaine Kyoraku était soulagé, heureux que son long discours soit enfin fini.  
Ceci a laissé place à tout les personnes présentes de se faire des au revoir, voire des adieux. Il y a même eu quelques larmes de versées.

* * *

Après avoir fais ses au revoir bref mais sincères comme à ses habitudes, le héro de guerre se dirigea vers la dernière shinigami à voir, Rukia. Elle avait fais ses adieux aux restes de la troupe et quand elle vit Ichigo se diriger vers elle, elle alla vers son ami.

Ichigo savait comment ça allait se passer. Une ou deux plaisanteries, un échange de regard vraiment intense, mais trop court, avant de finir par un "bye Rukia" et par la suite ne plus se voir qu'une fois tout les ans à peine.

Ichigo voit le chemin qui les conduit dans l'avenir de sa vision se dessiner. C'est ce chemin que Ichigo veux absolument éviter.

Il n'en faut pas beaucoup dans les faits pour le dévier, mais pour Ichigo c'était difficile. Il pense même qu'il a été plus facile de livrer certaines de ses plus grandes bataille que juste aller à l'encontre de ses habitudes.

Elle se tenait là en face de lui, à un peu plus d'un mètre, ses grand yeux malicieux regardant dans les siens. Il lui rendit un regard tendre avec une touche de mélancolie.

"Ne fais pas cette tête Ichigo, je sais que je vais te manquer mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme ça !" plaisanta t'elle.

"Pfff, tu parles, je vais enfin pouvoir être tranquille tout seul. Tu vas enfin arrêter de me faire chier", répondit il en levant les yeux, reprenant son air désintéressé.

Cette réplique lui a valu une violente tape en plein dans ses côtes fragilisés.

" Comme... ça !" murmura t-il en se tenant douloureusement le ventre en avant.

Il reprit son souffle lentement et se releva rapidement ensuite. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans les siennes. Il firent un dernier sourire complice et ça y est, c'était la fin. Rukia s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise un simple 'bye Rukia', au mieux un 'prend soin de toi'.

Mais Ichigo s'avança vers elle. Rukia fut étonnée par sa démarche. Il se pencha en avant et la prit dans ses grand bras, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre vers ses épaules, la serrant contre lui . Il ignora le regard curieux des autres et ferma les yeux. Il resta un court instant dans cette position, savourant la proximité et l'instant avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille "Rukia, tu vas me manquer" comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Elle fut surprise de sa réaction puis affectueusement, lui rendit son étreinte ses bras autour la taille du garçon. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et elle est agréablement surprise. Ichigo ne montrait que très rarement, voir jamais de signes affectueux.

"Idiot, c'est pas comme si tu allais me perdre", dit-elle en plaisantant mais avec une pointe de tristesse.

Les personnes autours les regardait avec un sentiment d'attendrissement. Ils ont toujours été tellement proches.

Ichigo se résolu à la lâcher quelques secondes plus tard avant de se diriger vers le portail, un peu rouge après son action et en évitant bien le regard des gens autour. Avant de franchir le pas, Ichigo se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

"Au revoir Rukia", il accompagnait ses mots en lui faisant signe de la main avant de disparaitre.

Bien qu'elle était un peu triste de se séparer de ses amis, elle était contente de ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans sa tête elle se dit en s'adressa à lui "A bientôt Ichigo".

* * *

Dans les deux semaine qui suivirent, les travaux ont continué. Tout les Gotei était occupé à rebâtir et à nettoyer les parties du Seiritei détruites. Les plus hauts placés devaient réorganiser la hiérarchie, créer et modifier de nouvelles loi suite aux changements.

Rukia a était énormément occupée, elle a encore devant elle une bonne quantité de travail à faire mais elle avançait efficacement. Ukitake étant mort pendant la guerre, les responsabilités de Rukia avaient beaucoup augmenté. Elle a déjà fait les dossiers qui semblaient les plus importants et en avait délégué d'autres à ses collègues. Elle travaillait comme toujours dans son bureau, cet après-midi ressemblait aux autres. Elle finissait de lire une feuille sur de nouvelles vigueurs quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

"Entrez !" cria t-elle en levant le tête de sa feuille.

Un employé se entra avec une boite sous la main.

"Bonjour Kuchiki fukutaicho, voici un colis venant de chez Urahara" annonça le postier en tendant un petit colis. "Merci beaucoup" répondit elle. Rukia était curieuse de son contenu, se demandant d'où il pouvait venir.

Il lui tendit un document attestant la réception du colis qu'elle signa. "Merci, bonne journée à vous fukutaicho !"

Elle attendit que l'employé quitta la pièce pour déballer avec curiosité le petit paquet reçu.

Elle y découvrit son ancien portable à clapet, celui qu'elle utilisait dans l'autre monde. En plus de l'appareil, dans la boite se trouvait une lettre. Elle la déplia et vit son contenu :

 _Chère Rukia, j'ai installé facilement le réseau dans la Soul Society. Je me suis dis que tu pourrais utiliser ton ancien appareil. N'hésite pas à passer pour acheter un nouveau modèle, nous en avons pour tout les goûts et tout les prix !_  
 _Salutation à ma plus précieuse cliente, Urahara~~._  
 _P.S : ne dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dis mais c'est un certain humain qui m'a proposé l'idée..._

Rukia esquissa un sourire en lisant le message. Elle reconnaissait bien là le marchand, toujours à l'affut de la possibilité de faire du business. Et cet humain ... Ichigo ? Elle n'avait que lui en tête ! Jamais il ne l'admettrait en face d'elle mais elle sait très bien que cela ne peut venir que de lui.

Elle décida après cette courte pause de reprendre son travail. Elle se replongea dans son dossier mais à peine deux ou trois pages lues, son portable se mit à vibrer dans le coin où elle l'avait laissé.

C'était un message, elle décida de l'ouvrir directement.

" _Urahara m'a dit que tu as récupéré ton portable. Ma famille t'invite à manger chez nous samedi soir. Ichigo_ ".

Rukia fut étonnée par la rapidité du temps qu'a mit son ami humain pour lui envoyer un message.

De bonne humeur, elle se remit rapidement au boulot pour pouvoir se libérer le weekend qui suivait.

 **Voilà ! J'ai écris cette histoire pour partager mon point de vue avec tout ceux qui voulaient qu'Ichigo et Rukia finissent ensemble et qui ont du coup été déçu par la fin de Bleach. J'ai essayer de dépeindre les personnages les plus naturellement possible sans faire de OOC. Et c'est ainsi que je les perçois.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour connaitre votre avis ou faire une critique constructive. J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture.**

 **Finalement, j'ai des idées de suite dont un texte aussi gros que celui là de prêt mais je dois trouver l'inspiration pour ce qui se passe entre ces deux textes. J'annonce donc que je vais faire une suite !  
**

 **Bye !**


	2. Fêtes de fin d'année

**Note : J'ai édité le chapitre précédent et il a été grandement amélioré, à relire si vous le souhaitez.**

Mercredi 7 Décembre, 17h56

Maintenant que le danger était écarté, une nouvelle ère s'installa, une ère de paix avec des valeurs basés sur l'acceptation et le partage. Les nouvelles réglementations mise en place depuis cette année ont améliorés et assouplis le mode de vie des shinigami. Il est maintenant accepté, par la plus part des dirigeants, que les shinigami avaient le droit de se reposer et de prendre plaisir, et ceux, sans culpabiliser. Ce qui est assez paradoxale car ils n'ont pas le temps de chômer.

Les changements commençaient à se faire ressentir. Les gens étaient, de manière générales, beaucoup plus épanouis et détendus. Il y avait moins de tension entre les individus et la criminalité avait grandement baissé.

Certains se plaignent en pensant que cette attitude menait vers la débauche et affaiblissait les combattants. Mais la plupart étaient contents du changement.  
Parmi eux, il y avait bien entendu Rukia. Vice-Capitaine et première de sa division, elle a beaucoup contribué et continue à améliorer les conditions de vies dans le Gotei 13, mais aussi des personnes qui vivent dans le Rukongai. Elle participe, en collaboration avec d'autres divisions, à l'amélioration de la sécurité mais surtout, ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, était l'accès à l'éducation pour les plus démunis.  
Malgré tout, la Soul Society est encore loin du paradis. Les mesures mettront du temps à se mettre en place, encore plus pour donner des résultats mais c'est maintenant qu'ils faut poser les bonnes bases pour améliorer le futur.

Rukia passait la majeure partie de ses heures à travailler sur des débuts de projets seule, une autre à leur élaboration avec d'autres shinigami spécialisés et enfin, un temps de travaille sur la présentation des projets et de leurs applications. Avec cela, elle prenait le temps de s'entrainer au minimum une heure et demi par jour, souvent le soir dans le jardin du manoir.  
Elle s'autorisait une weekend sur deux de repos où elle se relaxait vraiment.  
Son mode de vie était intense mais elle était motivée et épanouie professionnellement, passionnée par son travail. Passer ses journées à travailler n'étaient pas une corvée pour elle. Et puis elle travaillait aussi avec ses proches et des personnes qu'elle appréciait.

Aujourd'hui, Rukia avait réservé un créneau horaire pour aller au meeting de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami (AFS). Elle n'y assistait pas toujours à cause de son emploi du temps chargé mais aujourd'hui, elle avait quelque chose à proposer.

Il y a quelques mois, Rukia avait présenté la fonction sms et appel de leurs téléphones portables. Les femmes furent d'abord curieuses puis pour celle qui ne connaissait pas, conquises par ces applications vraiment pratiques. Non seulement les papillons de l'enfer devenaient désuets, mais leurs portables permettaient maintenant une communication instantanée. Par la suite l'association des hommes shinigami ont commencé à copier leurs collègues féminins et au final, même pour le travail il a été instauré.  
Certains shinigami préfèrent garder le papillon de l'enfer, comme Byakuya, mais ils étaient obligés d'avoir un portable avec eux pendant leur travail pour les situations d'urgences. Le téléphone portable était présent presque partout et plus seulement lors des missions dans le monde des vivants, à la plus grande joie de Urahara qui a pu faire de grosses recettes. Il les a réinvesties dans l'installation du réseau et dans le financement de ses recherches.

Rukia se rendit dans la salle réservée à l'association tout les mercredi soirs. Elle salua les personnes présentes puis prit la parole devant les autres.

"Bonsoir tout le monde, je vais vous parler d'une tradition pratiquée dans le monde des humains, une qui n'est pas pratiqué ici. Je vais vous parler de Noël !"

Nanao en entendant ce mot ce remémora des informations qu'elle avait lu. Septique, elle leva la main et interrompit sa collègue. "J'ai entendu parlé de Noël, c'est une fête religieuse qui célèbre la naissance d'un prophète", elle marqua un temps de pause. "Mais nous les shinigami, savons que ce n'était qu'un simple humain. Nous n'avons pas de raisons de fêter Noël", indiqua la vice-capitaine de la première division.

"Et bien oui, ce que dit la lieutenant Ise est vrai" répondit Rukia, "cette fête au départ venait d'une tradition religieuse mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus seulement pratiqué pour ça. Maintenant, Noël est une fête où les adultes font croire aux enfants qu'un vieux monsieur magique offre des cadeaux, le 25 décembre aux enfants sages mais aussi aux parents. Mais en fait se sont les parents qui achètent les cadeaux. Et même quand les enfants apprennent la vérité, les cadeaux continuent d'être offerts le jour de Noël. Noël est devenu le jour où les gens offrent des cadeaux à leurs proches. Je vous propose donc de faire de même cette année ! Il n'y a bien entendu aucune obligation mais moi je compte offrir des cadeaux."  
"Oui ! Je veux recevoir des cadeaux !" s'exclama Yashiru.

"Moi aussi, je veux une occasion de plus pour être gâtée", plaisanta (qu'à moitié) Matsumoto.

La plupart étaient conquises par le principe car elles se voyaient déjà offrir des cadeaux, mais surtout, en recevoir. Elles décidèrent de rédiger un article et de le publier dans le prochain numéro du magazine, soit deux semaines avant la date fatidique.

* * *

Lundi 24 Décembre, 20h30

Rukia, Byakuya et Renji, son ami d'enfance, étaient assis dans le salon du manoir. Rukia avait insisté pour préparer et faire un repas ce soir là.  
Il était 20h30, ce qui était habituellement tard pour commencer le repas chez les Kuchiki. Byakuya et Renji étaient installés autour de la table. "Je vais vous faire ce que j'ai appris lors de ma dernière journée dans le monde des humains" annonça la jeune Kuchiki.

La cuisinière de la soirée leurs servit un bol de soupe. Bien que les deux hommes n'étaient pas sûrs de reconnaitre tout les ingrédients à l'intérieur, il l'apprécièrent tout de même. Ensuite vint un plat avec du saumon en sauce accompagné de riz parfumé et des légumes. Un plat gouteux et léger en même temps, Byakuya complimenta le plat et Renji, pas difficile, en repris deux fois. Et enfin, Rukia servit le dessert. Elle sortit un gâteau long et vert qui était en forme de spirale et elle y coupa... des tranches ? Elle les servit dans une petite assiette. Finalement, ils avaient le gout et la texture d'un gâteau classique. Byakuya devina le goût fin du thé que sa sœur adoptive confirma.

"Rukia, je te félicite pour tes compétences en cuisine" complimenta le capitaine Kuchiki. "Merci Nii-sama, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre" remercia Rukia humblement.

"C'est vrai que c'était délicieux Rukia, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais !" dit Renji. "J'ai pris des cours de cuisine pour l'occasion" répondit-elle fièrement.

"Laquelle ?" interogea son ami d'enfance.

Elle profita de cette instant pour donner les cadeaux qu'elle avait prévu pour eux.

Byakuya et Renji ne comprirent pas, ils s'échangèrent un regard du coin de l'œil pour voir si l'autre avait un indice mais rien, ce n'était pourtant pas leurs anniversaires ?

Rukia sourit en voyant leurs visages étonnés. Elle leur expliqua le concept de Noël et qu'elle avait décidé de jouer la mère Noël avec eux. Puis elle finit en exclamant un "Joyeux Noël !".

Ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux en même temps. Renji trouva sous l'emballage cadeau une nouvelle paire de lunette et une paire de basket qui allait avec. Byakuya a lui reçu une jolie théière traditionnelle ainsi qu'un thé noir chinois de qualité.

Tout les deux apprécièrent le cadeaux mais surtout, furent touchés par le geste et se promirent intérieurement de lui rendre l'appareil.

Et Rukia était heureuse d'avoir donner de la joie, elle adorait définitivement Noël.

* * *

Mardi 25 Décembre, 12h27

La porte sonna chez les Kurosaki et c'est Karin qui alla ouvrir la porte. Rukia s'y tenait derrière, chargé d'un sac.

Elle entra, salua tout le monde et les remercia de l'avoir invité. Isshin habillé d'un pull en laine avec des bonhomme de neige, s'approcha de Rukia, les bras en avant. "ma troisième fille ! Enfin ! Viens voir papa !" il lui fit un gros câlin, ne la lâchant plus en se plaignant qu'elle ne passait plus les voir et que sa troisième fille lui manquait. Kon, décoré pour l'occasion avec des bois de rennes en tissus sur la tête, sauta lui aussi sur Rukia pour lui faire un câlin. Yuzu les gronda et Karin les traita d'idiots.

Rukia essayait de se libérer de l'éteinte du père de famille quand Ichigo descendit de sa chambre et en découvrant la scène, assena aux deux pervers un gros coup sur la tête délivrant la petite invitée. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un "Yo", sa salutation habituelle.

Rukia reprit son souffle puis ils commencèrent à s'installer autour de la table. Yuzu amenait les plats réchauffés qui restait de la veille, il y en avait assez pour se faire un deuxième festin.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Rukia profita de ce moment pour prendre des nouvelles et de discuter avec sa deuxième famille.

Rukia remercia Yuzu pour ses cours de cuisine qui se sont avérés efficaces, elle profita pour prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde.

Yuzu était déléguée de sa classe et beaucoup de garçon étaient charmés par sa douceur.  
Karin, elle, fais partie de l'équipe de foot de son collège où à son regret il n'y a pas assez de filles. Pas d'information sur sa vie amoureuse. Les jumelles ont toute les deux de très bonnes notes.  
Isshin travaillait toujours dans sa clinique et a recruté un nouvel infirmier pour permettre à ses enfants d'avoir plus de temps libre.  
Ichigo lui était occupé par ses cours et son travail à temps partiel le weekend. Cependant, à cause de la guerre contre les Quincy, Ichigo avait sécher des cours et ses notes en pâtirent inévitablement. Mais avec Ishida, Inoue et Chad, il réussirent à améliorer leurs moyennes et maintenant il essayait d'avoir d'assez bonnes notes pour se permettre d'avoir le choix des écoles pour l'année prochaine.

Rukia leur parla de la reconstruction de la Soul Society et ce que devenait les shinigamis qu'ils connaissaient.

Le repas dura plus d'une bonne heure entre les discussions et la dégustation des plats et du dessert. A la fin, ils débarrassèrent la table, puis autour du thé, ils décidèrent enfin d'échanger les cadeaux.

Rukia assise avait devant elle 2 paquets cadeaux, un petit et un grand. Elle commença par déballer le petit paquet, elle y découvrit un livre de bento spécial Chappy (choisi par Yuzu). Elle le feuilleta brièvement, émerveillée par les possibilités de recette. Elle décida de passer au cadeau suivant. Elle y vit un manteau et une écharpe, tout les deux blancs. Yuzu l'informa qu'ils avaient été choisis par Ichigo, Rukia leva la tête pour le regarder mais Ichigo détourna immédiatement le regard, gêné. Bien qu'il sait que Rukia n'a jamais froid grâce au pouvoir de son zanpakuto, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber malade. Et il trouve que le blanc est une couleur qui lui allait bien (bien qu'il ne sache pas quelles couleurs ne lui allait pas).  
Rukia essaya le manteau qui lui allait parfaitement et qu'elle trouvait très agréable. Puis à son tour, elle offrit les petits présents qu'elle avait amené pour la famille.

Les jumelles ont chacune reçu une petite boite qui contenait chacun une jolie broche. Une avec une pierre rouge pour Karin et une bleue pour Yuzu. Elles ont été confectionnées dans la Soul Society et leurs permettrait de se défendre si jamais un hollow apparaissait. Isshin avait reçu une bouteille d'un très bon saké (Rukia ne savait pas quoi lui prendre et avait joué la carte de la sécurité).  
Et enfin Ichigo déballa son cadeau. Il découvrit une tasse blanche. Celle-ci était décorée par des dessins au style (... unique?) de Rukia et il pouvait y voir deux bestioles : un espèce de lapin habillé en shinigami avec une touffe de cheveux pointus et oranges et un plus petit avec des cheveux noirs et carré. Est-ce que c'était sensé les représenter ? Sous la tasse il y avait marqué 'Pour Ichigo.' puis signé en plus petit 'Rukia'.

"J'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau Ichigo" confia la petite vice-capitaine. Il baissa les yeux, refixa sa nouvelle tasse avant de répondre "j'espère quand même que je ne ressemble pas à ça".  
Rukia, vexée d'abord par le commentaire, répliqua avec un sourire moqueur "Ne t'inquiète pas, il est loin de te ressembler, ils sont beaucoup plus beau et mignon que toi, idiot !".

"Comment ça, "beau et mignon" ? C'est quoi ces yeux ? et même ces têtes ? Ils ne ressemblent à rien." Le jeune garçon constata que ses réponses ne convenaient pas à sa jeune amie et il prend plaisir à la voir s'énerver petit à petit. Il décida d'ajouter encore une couche. "On dirait des lapins croisés avec des rats".

Ce fut le commentaire de trop. Rukia fonça sur Ichigo, coup de pied en l'air "C'EST TOI LE RAAAT!".

Ichigo se prit le coup de pied dans son ventre bien rempli par le repas puis se tordit de douleur en traitant son assayante par des noms de différents êtres démoniaques.

Yuzu riait en voyant autant d'animation dans la maison, Karin était exaspérée par le comportement immature de son frère. Isshin s'excusa après du cadre géant de Masaki que son fils soit aussi mal-élevé et il encourageait Rukia à continuer de dresser son fils. Kon se moqua avec des commentaires tel que "bien fais pour toi Ichigo, ça t'apprendra à te moquer de Nee-san !" avant de faire un bon vers sa shinigami préférée en criant "Neeeeee-san" pour rebondir sur son poing et atterrir au sol, face la première.

Rukia toujours un peu agacée, "si tu n'en veux pas, tu peux me la rendre". Elle tendit sa main pour saisir la tasse, encore dans les mains d'Ichigo, mais celui-ci mit son bras en l'air, hors de portée. "Non, un cadeau est un cadeau". Puis il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour ranger sa nouvelle tasse.

Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce que Rukia aurait pu lui offrir, son cadeau avait quand même réussi à le surprendre. Bien qu'il trouvait les dessins... plus qu'étranges, le fait qu'elle lui ait fait un cadeau personnalisé est quelque chose qu'il apprécie vraiment beaucoup.  
Il l'utilisera même tout les matins par la suite, mais il se retiendra bien de lui dire.

"Merci pour ton cadeau"

A ces mots, Rukia sourit, oubliant ce qui venait de se passer. Elle répondit "de rien", puis elle s'adressa à l'ensemble de la famille "et merci pour les votre, je les aime beaucoup". Chacun était reconnaissant pour les présents qu'ils avaient reçus.

Le reste de l'après-midi, le temps passa paisiblement avant que la shinigami ne rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Mardi 1er Janvier 31, 00h00

Rukia, dans la salle de fête spécialement réservée par le capitaine commandant Kyoraku, commença à recevoir plusieurs SMS.

 _'Bonne année !'_

 _'Bonne année Rukia, santé et bonheur'_

 _'Bonne année et plein de succès'_

 _'Happy new year'_

 _'Bonne année Rukia, tu es où ? Je ne te vois plus, je suis au bar, rejoins nous_ ' venant de Renji

 _'Bonne année 20XX !_ '

Elle répondait à chaque fois qu'elle en recevais un en remerciant la personne et en lui souhaitant à elle aussi une bonne année, plus ou moins rapidement selon l'appréciation qu'elle avait de la personne.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bar pour rejoindre Renji et lui souhaiter une bonne année. En cours de route, son portable continua à recevoir des messages. Elle regarda son écran et vit que parmi ses messages fraichement reçus, Ichigo lui en avait envoyé un. Elle ouvra le message :

 _'Salut Rukia, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec les autres. Moi c'est sympas de mon coté, il y a de la bonne musique et on s'éclate bien ensemble. C'est dommage qu'on ait pas planifié quelque chose avant pour être tous réunis. Essayons de fêter le nouvel an ensemble l'année prochaine. En attendant, essayons de passer une bonne année 20XX!'_

Ce qui étonna d'abord Rukia, c'était qu'Ichigo était capable de faire des phrases plus longues par SMS que oralement. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'Ichigo était le genre de personne à souhaiter la bonne année par sms. Elle lui a écrit sa réponse de suite :

 _'Merci Ichigo, oui c'est dommage que l'on ne fête pas quelque chose tous ensemble. J'espère que l'année prochaine ça sera différent. Je vous vois bien invités ici dans une salle encore plus grande ou nous tous débarquer dans votre monde. Bonne année à toi aussi, je le souhaiterai à ta famille à ma prochaine visite ! Amuse toi bien et bonne soirée'_

Elle était sur le point de ranger son portable quand immédiatement, Ichigo lui avait répondu :

 _'Merci, vient quand tu veux, ma famille t'attend. Bonne soirée à toi aussi, prend soin de toi'_

Elle rangea enfin son portable avant de rejoindre les autres.

 **Voilà ! Désolé si il ne se passe grand chose mais selon moi, leur relation a toujours été dans la subtilité, enfin c'est ce que j'essaye de retranscrire.  
Mais ça ne vas pas rester éternellement comme ça, loin de là. Bref, si vous voulez découvrir ce que j'ai prévu pour eux, suivez l'histoire !  
**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté mon chapitre précédent, ils m'ont beaucoup encouragé, notamment à faire une suite. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, je suis ouverte à la critique ;)**

 **Bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'espère que vous avez eu un bon Noël ! Je vous souhaite de bonne fête de fin d'année et un 2017 meilleur que 2016.**

7h30

Ichigo se réveilla ce matin, prêt à aller en cours. Il commença sa routine habituelle : toilette, salle de bain, uniforme.

Une fois prêt, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuné.  
Quand il y entra, toute la table était prise par Yuzu sauf un coin occupé par son autre soeur qui finissait son petit-déjeuner. Yuzu mettait des chocolats qu'elle avait préparé la veille dans des petits sachets blancs qu'elle referma avec un ruban rouge.

Ichigo comprit, il tourna la tête pour voir la date d'aujourd'hui sur le calendrier et constata amèrement que c'était le vendredi 14 février, soit le jour de la Saint Valentin.

"Ichi-nii, n'hésite pas à te faire de la place pour prendre ton petit déjeuner, tout est prêt."

Ichigo prit quelques ustensiles sales, les mit dans l'évier, prit un bol, se servit un bol de rien et alla se poser en face de Karin.

"Et toi, tu ne vas pas donner de chocolat ?"

"Si, ils sont dans mon sac. J'ai acheté des tablettes, c'est beaucoup plus simple." dit-elle en regardant sa sœur emballer soigneusement ses sucreries.

Ichigo finit son repas rapidement, en songeant à la longue journée qui l'attendait comme tout les ans.

Les chocolats que ses amies lui offraient juste parce qu'ils sont amis ne lui dérange pas, c'est plutôt les filles qui ont le béguin pour lui qui le dérange. Son casier allait déborder de chocolat (Ichigo a prit l'habitude d'apporter un sac pour tout les récupérer), les filles vont l'interrompre toute la journée et il va se sentir mal de toutes les rejeter. TOUTES. Et à chaque année, il y en a toujours de plus en plus.

En plus avec son tempérament associale, il ne comprend pas pourquoi et comment est-ce qu'il arrive à avoir autant de succès. D'après Keigo, il est le cliché du "brun ténébreux" de l'école mais en roux, ce qu'il trouve encore plus absurde.

* * *

Avant de partir de la maison, ses sœurs lui avaient déjà donnés ses chocolats, à lui et à son père.

Ichigo partit de chez lui et sur le trajet, il fut rejoint par Tatsuki et Orihime, et ensuite Keigo et Muzuiro un peu plus loin.

Keigo était tout excité à l'idée qu'une fille puisse lui offrir des chocolats, Tatsuki se moqua de lui. Inoue rougit à l'idée d'offrir ses chocolats et Mizuiro parlait des plans de ses potentielles copines de la fac.

Quand ils passèrent le portail de leur lycée, Ichigo remarqua que les élevés étaient en effervescence. Les filles mais aussi les garçons, tous étaient excités ce qui ennuyait encore plus Ichigo.

Quand il ouvrit son casier pour récupérer un livre de cours, 3 petits paquets l'attendaient déjà avec des mots dessus. Ichigo les laissa là, ils les récupèreraient tous en même temps avant de rentrer chez lui. Il prit son livre et partit en cours.

* * *

17h, la fin des cours, enfin ! Il décida de rentrer rapidement avant que d'autres filles ne puissent l'intercepter.

Ce fut, comme prévu, une longue journée pour lui. En effet, il repart avec un sac plastique rempli de chocolat et d'autres dans son cartable qu'il a reçu de toutes parts.

Au final, il a eu une confession lors de la pause du matin, quatre au moments du repas pendant qu'il mangeait avec ses amis et deux autres pendant la pause de l'après-midi. Et il ne compte pas la dizaine de lettre qu'il avait reçu.  
Mais il n'était pas le seul garçon a avoir du succès parmi ses amis, même s'il en a eu le plus incontestablement, sans vouloir se vanter et loin de là.

Ishida en avait reçu pas mal lui aussi, à chaque fois il a su accepter les chocolats et l'amour des jeunes filles sans les blesser, ce qu'Ichigo enviait. Keigo pleura parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu de déclarations enflammées, ce qu'Ichigo envia encore plus.  
Keigo traita Ichigo de sans cœur qui se gardait toutes les filles et les chocolats pour lui. Ichigo lui proposa d'en prendre une partie ce qu'il refusa catégoriquement, comme quoi ces chocolats ne lui sont pas adressés et que cela ne se faisait pas pour les filles qui lui ont donné. Ichigo s'en foutait, pas de leurs sentiments mais des chocolats, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. En vrai, Keigo avait quand même reçu les chocolats des filles de sa classes.

Keigo se plaignait mais pour Ichigo, les déclarations ne furent pas évidentes à recevoir. Certaine filles faisaient face à la réponse négative avec la tête haute et sans aucune animosité ce qui soulagea le lycéen mais certaines pleurèrent ce qui mettait le garçon mal à l'aise. Et d'autres voulurent une explication en sous-entendant qu'il y avait un rapport avec Orihime ce qu'il démentit avec virulence à chaque fois : cela l'énervait car cela lui rappelait un futur à éviter.

Ichigo sait qu'il n'était pas toujours tendre avec les inconnus mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter autrement.

Bref, c'était la fin des cours et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et profiter de son weekend. Il partit du lycée avec ses amis qui avaient un morceau de trajet en commun avec lui.

Keigo et Mizuiro se séparèrent du groupe à un croisement, ne le laissant plus qu'avec Orihime et Tatsuki. Et au croisement où il se sépare habituellement d'elles, Ichigo avait l'intention de leur dire au revoir, comme à son habitude mais Orihime avait prit l'initiative.

"Kurosaki-kun, je peux te parler un instant ?" Elle fit un signe de tête déterminé à Tatsuki qui acquiesça avant de saluer Ichigo et de prendre le chemin de sa maison seule, les laissant entre eux.

Ichigo se doutait de ce qui allait se passer mais cela ne l'aidait pas à se détendre, au contraire.

Orihime sortit de son sac un paquet jaune et rose joliment emballé et le tendit au garçon dont elle était profondément amoureuse.

"Kurosaki-kun, cela fait depuis un moment déjà que j'ai des sentiments forts pour toi. Je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler avant, bien que j'en avais envie parce que j'avais peur. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai enfin su trouver le courage de le faire. S'il-te-plait, accepte mes sentiments."

Ichigo était impressionné par la détermination de la jeune fille, elle avait fantastiquement évolué depuis le début du lycée en prenant confiance en ses capacités mais surtout en elle, s'épanouissant de jour en jour.

Bien qu'elle soit anxieuse, il n'y avait pas une trace de doute sur son visage. Mais le shinigami savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

"Merci Orihime, je suis très flatté. Tu es une amie précieuse pour moi mais mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je suis vraiment désolé"

Ichigo repoussa le paquet dans ses mains. "Je ne peux pas l'accepter".

Simple et efficace, Ichigo voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette situation génante pour lui. Il voulait la blesser le moins possible en coupant court à ses sentiments à sens uniques.

Orihime elle confirma ses idées. Toutes ces années, elle le savait : quand il s'adressait à elle, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Orihime ne voyait rien d'autre que de l'amitié dans son comportement. La réponse de l'intéressé fit vaciller son morale mais Orihime n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Beaucoup de garçon rêvaient de sortir avec elle, elle en était consciente mais cela ne l'intéressait pas, elle ne désirait seulement qu'Ichigo, son héro et unique amour. Maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et qu'ils reprirent leur train de vie normal, elle ne voulait plus laisser passer sa chance. Elle a toujours pensé que leur relation pouvait changer, qu'il commencerait peut-être un jour à s'interresser à elle.

"Kurosaki-kun, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas actuellement, mais ne pense tu pas que cela peut changer si on passait un peu plus de temps ensemble, si on apprenait à se connaitre ?"

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de douter, il ne la pensait pas aussi tenace, ce qui à son avis est admirable de sa part bien que cela l'ennuit encore plus. Il pense que c'est à ce moment clef où son destin aurait pu changer. En effet, si il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer, Ichigo aurait sans doute donné une réponse laissant planer un doute pour lui, mais un espoir pour elle.

Cependant, il décida de changer son destin et de ne pas refaire la même erreur. Il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas et ce qu'il devait faire.

"Je suis désolé Orihime, mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver un jour."

A ces mots, les yeux de la jeune filles se remplirent de larmes, prêtes à tomber.

" Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas chez moi ? "

"Mais rien, rien du tout. Tu es parfaite comme tu es, je sais qu'un jour tu trouveras un homme qui t'aimera autant que tu l'aimes et que vous serez heureux ensemble. Mais cet homme, ce n'est simplement pas moi."

Elle commença à pleurer à ces mots, elle est persuadée qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensembles, qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il le soit. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas juste lui donner sa chance ?

"Kurosaki-kun, pourquoi ne veux tu pas essayer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas tenter d'être avec moi ?"

Après un moment d'hésitation, Ichigo décida simplement de lui dire la vérité, lui brisant encore un peu plus le cœur.

"Ce n'est pas contre toi Orihime. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, voilà pourquoi".

Mais bien sure ! La jeune fille se sentait un peu stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt. Elle avait écarté l'idée qu'Ichigo puisse vouloir encore être avec elle vu leur situation extrêmement compliquée, voir impossible. Rukia a vraiment de la chance d'avoir encore son cœur...

Elle se mit à pleurer intensément, constatant amérement son échec, n'arrivant plus à se contrôler.  
Ichigo la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter ce qui fut encore pire pour elle.

Le jeune homme se sentit mal de provoquer autant de peine à son amie. En même temps il pouvait la comprendre en imaginant la douleur que cela pouvait lui provoquer si une certaine personne ne l'aimait pas en retour. Orihime est vraiment quelqu'un de courageuse.

Il resta un dizaine de minutes dans cette position, essayant autant qu'il pouvait de la réconforter avant qu'elle ne commença à se calmer doucement.

"Dé-désolé Kurosaki-k-kun, à cause d-de moi, ton T-shirt est t-tout mouillé".

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu". Son esprit était préoccupé par le bien-être de la personne qu'il venait de rejeter.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'essuyant les yeux gonflés et rougeun instant.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, ça va aller. Merci d'être resté avec moi."

Orihime redonna ses chocolats à Ichigo.

"Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais s'il-te-plait, accepte les quand même. Prend les en gage d'amitié".

Ichigo ne put refuser cette fois. "Merci Orihime".

La jeune fille, bien qu'avec un visage triste, lui fit un sourire sincère.

Ichigo la regarda repartir avant de rentrer à son tour, l'esprit troublé.

* * *

18h45

Dans la maison des Kurosaki, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Karin étant la plus proche alla ouvrir.

Rukia entra, habillée de son manteau blanc neuf. "Bonjour tout le monde !"

Cela faisait depuis Noël qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Au plus grand de leur regret, Rukia était occupée le jour de son anniversaire et l'avait fêté à la Soul Society. Ichigo ne voulait pas se montrer insistant n'y était pas allé mais en contrepartie, il l'a fit promettre de se libérer quand elle le pouvait pour passer un weekend avec eux. Et la voilà.

"Bonjour Rukia-nee" salua Yuzu et Karin.

"REGARDE MASAKI ! NOTRE 3ème FILLE EST DE RETOUR A LA MAISON" "NEE-SAAAAAN". Kon et Isshin s'envolèrent comme à leur habitude sur leur victime. Mais Rukia cette fois se souvint de sa précédente attaque. Elle fit un pas sur le coté, pivotant de profil et évitant ainsi les deux agresseurs qui atterrirent sur le sol.

"Bonjour Isshin-san, Kon. Bonjour Karin, Yuzu et Ichigo. Je vous ai amené vos chocolats de St Valentin !"

Elle brandit son sac avant d'y sortir des sachets de plusieurs couleurs venant d'un chocolatier. Ils remercièrent Rukia et les jumelles lui donnèrent leur chocolat à leur tour.  
Isshin et Kon étaient content d'en recevoir d'autres.

Ichigo ouvrit son sachet bleu et vit plein de chocolat différents en forme de cœurs. Ichigo en goutta quelques un qu'il trouva très bon. Même s'ils ne sont pas spécialement fait pour lui, ils restent les chocolats auxquels il est le plus attaché.

Ichigo profita de ça présence pour lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il prit un petit cadeau posé sur une étagère du salon qu'il donna à Rukia. "Tiens, ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'attend depuis tout ce temps".

Rukia, curieuse et surprise, remercia la famille avant de déballer son cadeau. Elle vit un DVD du film de "Chappy, la grande aventure". Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation, le film était sortit il y a plusieurs mois en salle mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller le voir.

Le garçon savait qu'en offrant ce cadeau, il condamnait toute sa famille à voir le film ce soir. Il n'y avait que lui et Karin qui n'étaient pas emballés mais ils restèrent quand même pour le voir, profitant de l'activité pour la partager en famille.

Ils commandèrent des pizzas, se mirent devant le grand écran plat. Comme desserts, tout le monde profita de la tonne de chocolats qu'Ichigo avait reçu cette journée. Rukia était assise entre Ichigo et Karin, avec Kon sur ses jambes. Le film au final bien que simple fut agréable à regarder. Ichigo avait peur qu'il soit adressé qu'aux enfants mais il c'est un dessin animé vraiment tout public. Globalement, Rukia adorait le film, les autres appréciaient sauf Karin qui regardait passivement, souriant de temps en temps.

Ce fut une soiré comme Ichigo les apprécie, calme, entouré de sa famille et de la personne qu'il aime et le tout entouré de pizza et de chocolat.

Cette St Valentin se finit plutôt bien pour une fois.

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai rien contre Orihime mais j'apprécie tout de même quand ça parle d'anti Ichihime. Ça compense le fait qu'il y ait au final peu d'Ichiruki POUR L'INSTANT !**

 **Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les japonaises offrent deux types de chocolat pour la St Valentin. Un pour chacun de leurs amis (fille ou garçon) et un plus important à la personne qu'elles aiment.**

 **Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Faites moi le savoir dans les commentaires.  
**

 **A la prochaine, bisou à ceux qui suivent mon histoire.**


	4. 15 Juillet

15 juillet. 17h45.

Ces derniers jours, le soleil était présent sans aucun nuages et aujourd'hui aussi il fait plus de 30°C.

Rukia se tenait devant la porte des Kurosaki. Derrière elle se tenait Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, le capitaine Histugaya et quelques autres shinigamis. Tous dans leurs gigais et habillés en tenues assez légères et décontractés.

Elle frappa trois coups succéssifs et ce fut Isshin qui leurs ouvra. "Vite, entrez avant qu'il n'arrive !". Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la maisonnette et virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premières personnes arrivés. Les deux filles Kurosakis, Inoue, Ishida, Chad et les autres camarades de classes d'Ichigo étaient déjà présents.

Isshin avait planifié l'anniversaire de son fils depuis un un peu plus d'un mois. Avec l'aide de ses filles et des amis du lycée, ce fut d'une grande facilité. De plus, le samedi, Ichigo travaille à son job à temps partiel.

Le père décida de planifier la fête car il savait que son fils n'était pas un fêtard, loin de là. Un anniversaire comme les autres années aurait suffit à Ichigo, c'est à dire un bon repas, un gâteau fait avec amour par Yuzu et une poignée d'amis avec qui partager le tout. Cela aurait été amplement suffisant pour lui, mais pas assez amusant pour Isshin. Il voulait que son fils s'amuse plus que ça, qu'il puisse se laisser aller, au moins une soirée et surtout, pour sa majorité !

Cela fait des mois qu'il a commencé la construction d'une piscine dans son jardin. La piscine ne devait pas être prête avant deux semaines mais avec l'aide d'Urahara, Chad, Ishida, la piscine a pu être terminée et remplie pour la fin de l'après-midi. Ils avaient fais un travail titanesque en cachette. Il donna de l'argent et demanda à Orihime accompagnée de Yuzu et Karin d'aller faire des courses et acheter des maillots de bains à tous ceux qui seraient là ce soir.

Tout était prêt comme Isshin l'avait prévu. Il ne restait plus que le retour de son fils qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Les nouveaux arrivants commencèrent à saluer les autres mais Isshin, qui guettait depuis la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichigo, les interrompit quand il vit son fils arriver devant le portail. "Vite, il arrive, tous dans le jardin !" Tous s'engouffrèrent dehors en une dizaine de secondes. Isshin referma la porte vitrée, mit les rideaux pour les cacher et se tourna au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

Ichigo entra chez lui, à peine a t'il franchit le pas de la porte qu'il entendit son père lui crier "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ICHIGO!" en lui fonçant droit dessus, les deux pieds en direction de sa tête. Ichigo effectua une esquive puis frappa son père en plein vol.

"Tu es... un vrai homme... mon fils" dit-il en saignant du nez.

"Même le jour de mon anniversaire tu es obligé de m'attaquer ?" demanda t'il en se dechaussant.

Son père leva la tête, le regarda, lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui lever son pouce. Ichigo se tourna, exaspéré par son paternel. Il s'adressa à ses sœurs.

\- Les autres ne sont pas encore là ? Ils doivent arriver à quelle heure ?

\- Vers 19h je crois, répondit Karin.

\- Ichigo ! On a prévu de faire un barbecue pour ce soir, annonça Yuzu. Est ce que tu peux aller voir si il y a assez de charbon et le mettre dehors ?

Le jeune homme se dirigea dans un placard où il sortit un sac de charbon. Il se dirigea desuite vers la porte arrière. Il ouvra les rideaux, et vit la piscine "en construction" couverte.

Il ouvra la porte et soudain, ses amis surgirent de nulle part et crièrent en cœur "SURPRISE ! "

Ichigo sursauta, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il fut surpris puis ravi de voir que ses amis shinigamis ont pu le rejoindre. La piscine n'est juste qu'un bonus pour lui.

Il s'adressa à Rukia qui se tenait devant lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je pensais que tu étais occupée ce week-end ?" demanda t-il.

"Et bien je t'ai menti, évidemment. Comment j'aurais pu te faire la surprise sinon ? Idiot !", se moqua la jeune vice-capitaine.

" Toi aussi le le jour de mon anniversaire tu continues à me casser les pieds..."

"Hé, il faut bien que je compense pour les derniers mois où je ne t'ai pas vu" lui dit-elle avec son sourire faussement innocent.

En vrai, Ichigo était ravi de voir que Rukia était toujours égale à elle même.

Renji et Ikkaku s'approcha de lui furtivement par derrière.

"Tu auras l'honneur d'inaugurer la nouvelle piscine pour tes 18 ans !"

Ils se jetèrent sur Ichigo qui tenta de se débattre comme il pouvait, il s'y mirent à 3 pour réussir à le saisir et à le porter. Il le balancèrent et plouf ! Une grosse vague déborda de la piscine puis Ichigo remonta à la surface. Énervé d'avoir été la victime du complot.

Par la suite, ils sont tous allés se changer rapidement afin de le rejoindre à la piscine. Ichigo est allé se changer aussi par la suite. Ils se sont baignés le reste de la soirée, l'eau étant toujours bonnes. Isshin a bien veillé à faire un stock de bière et les shinigamis avaient ramenés du bon saké. Yuzu n'a pas touché à une goutte d'alcool contrairement à sa sœur qui a bien bu deux bouteille de bière. Isshin s'occupait du barbecue, tout le monde se regalait. Même trop pour certains.

Les gens discutaient entre eux, s'amusaient et faisaient connaissance.

Orihime était ravi de retrouver les shinigamis qu'elle a pu côtoyer, Yumichika était toujours subjugué par sa beauté. Rangiuku faisait partie des personnes qui abusait de l'alcool. Elle était accompagné de Isshin, Ikkaku, Renji et Chad.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya discuta avec Karin, au début il ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause du changement de style de la jeune sœur. Quand il comprit qui se trouvait devant lui, il a été choqué et au fil de la soirée, il l'a reconnu rapidement celle qu'il avait rencontré.

Urahara et Yorouichi sont passés tenir compagnie et profiter de l'alcool présent un peu plus tard.

* * *

Ichigo souffla ses bougies réparties sur un énorme fraisier préparé par l'ensemble de sa petite famille. Geste qui le touche sans qu'il ne leurs dise forcément. Ensuite ce fut le moment de déballer les cadeaux.  
Il reçu de son père une grosse somme d'argent servant à compléter ce qu'il lui manquait pour s'acheter une voiture, ce pour quoi Ichigo travaille les weekend.

D'abord la 11ème division lui apporta un énorme paquet emballé et bien lourd. Il déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit un sac de frappe, pas très étonnant songea l'intéressé. Cela pourra toujours lui être utile.

Ensuite vint le tour des autres shinigamis qui ont fais un cadeau en commun : il déballa des vêtements élégant d'une très bonne qualité ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure qui allait avec. Il apprécia le geste et les choix, ce qui fit plaisir à Matsumoto qui a été chargé de les choisir.

Rukia se dégagea de la foule pour lui apporté un petit paquet. Ichigo fut surpris et un peu intrigué par son cadeau personnel.

Il déballa quelque chose d'informe et de léger et y découvrit... la peluche d'un drôle de truc blanc. Encore ce fameux Chappy ! Ichigo prit son air blazé, leva les yeux et fixa Rukia un instant.

Elle avait un grand sourire et ses yeux étaient émerveillés par ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.  
Il n'était pas vraiment sure qu'elle ait choisit le cadeau pour lui... Mais ça ne l'étonnait plus du tout.  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque qui fut aussi tôt puni.

Et enfin, il a eu un nouvel ordinateur portable de la part de ses amis humains. Un parfait cadeau qui tombait à pique car il envisageait depuis plus d'un an de remplacer le vieux PC de 6 ans qu'il avait.

Ichigo est vraiment content de cet anniversaire, il a vraiment était comblé non pas par les présents mais bien par la présence et la joie de ceux qui lui sont chers.

Suite à cela, la soirée continua avec de la musique et ils firent la fête encore pendant un moment.

* * *

Il était plus de 4h du matin quand la soirée fut fini. Les gens remercièrent les Kurosaki avant de quitter la résidence à pied. Beaucoup avec un état d'ébriété avancé. Les shinigamis devaient retourner à la Soul Society en passant par la boutique d'Urahara.

Quand les autres commencèrent à partir. Ichigo, au seuil de la porte les observa et vit que Rukia était restée à ses cotés.

"Tu ne rentres pas avec eux ?" s'étonna t-il.

" Et non ! Je dors ici ce soir, Isshin m'a proposé de rester. Il dit regretter le bon vieux temps où sa 3ème fille était encore sous son toit."

L'ex-shinigami remplaçant sourit à l'idée qu'il pourrait passer un peu plus de temps avec sa vielle amie. Des moments qui se font trop rares à son goût.

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans la maison qui était redevenu calme. Les filles étaient déjà parties se coucher depuis des heures, le père quelques temps après elles. Ichigo ressentait encore l'effet de l'alcool, il ne savait plus combien de verre il avait pris. Assez pour être bien désinhibé, et encore, même en ayant bu, il savait garder sa part de contrôle mais demain matin sera terrible pour lui. Rukia devait avoir bu ... autant que lui ? Il l'a vu poser et prendre plusieurs verres dans la soirée. Ichigo se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour boire autant avec une si petite taille. Mais il savait qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle pouvait se gérer elle-même, enfin il espèrait. Au pire ils agoniseront tout les deux ensembles la moitié de la journée.

Ils montèrent dans le couloir. Rukia se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche. Ichigo attendit qu'elle finisse en s'asseyant sur son lit pour ensuite prendre la sienne. Il sentit ses yeux devenir lourds mais il lutta contre le sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rukia sortit de la douche dans l'ancien pyjamas qu'elle avait à l'époque où elle vivait encore ici. Cela leurs donna des pensées nostalgiques à tous les deux.

Ichigo alla à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche chaude rapidement. Cela lui faisait un grand bien et le réveilla un peu. Il s'habilla, se brossa les dents.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait la lumière et du bruit provenant d'en bas. Il descendit les escaliers et vit Rukia en train de jeter des emballages et des gobelets.

"Va te coucher, on rangera demain matin, quand on se réveillera," lui murmura t-il.

"Mais Ichigo, je n'ai pas sommeil alors je prend de l'avance !" dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Elle avait décidément encore de l'énergie à revendre. Ichigo râla puis se mit lui aussi à faire le ménage. A deux, la tâche était beaucoup plus rapide. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, il avaient tout rangé et une partie des surfaces ont été nettoyés.

L'effet de la douche se dissipa, une partie de l'alcool aussi, légèrement. Ichigo fatiguait. Rukia ne montrait elle, pas de signes de fatigue, elle tanguait un peu ce qui fit rire intérieurement son partenaire.

Ils finissaient de nettoyer quand d'un coup, ils sentirent un reiatsu hostile. Pas très loin.

"Un hollow !" s'exclama Rukia.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas sentit d'aussi près et à Karakura mais jamais il n'oublierait la sensation.

"Reste ici Ichigo, j'y vais", lui ordonna la petite shinigami. "Vu son reiatsu, je n'ai rien à craindre", essaya t-elle de le rassurer.

"Je sais mais je viens quand même," lui répondit-il fermemant.

Rukia ne protesta pas. Elle connaissait Ichigo, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de gérer toutes situations de danger, aussi infimes qu'ils puissent être. Pas de risque avec l'alcool ingéré, Rukia comprenait. Elle enfila son gant et les firent passer de l'état d'Homme à shinigamis.

A peine transformés, ils utilisèrent le shunpo en direction de la source du problème.

Il faisait encore nuit mais la ville était bien éclairé. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un petit bois et ils virent un énorme hollow d'à peu près 5 mètres de haut. Il avait des espèces de tentacules autour de sa tête.

Rukia s'avança et Ichigo resta en arrière. Quand le monstre la vit, il essaya de l'écraser de son poing géant. Rukia esquiva sur le coté et donna un coup de sabre. Mais le monstre a une coque épaisse et le coup lui fit qu'un égratinure.

Rukia décida d'utiliser son shikai. "Sode no Shirayuki !".

Son katana changea de forme et de couleur pour adopter la forme élégante et la blancheur pure qu'Ichigo avait dans ses souvenirs.

Il la suivait des yeux attentivement. Rukia gêla grâce au pouvoir élémentaire de son zampakuto le bras droit du monstre et en profita pour courir dessus et se diriger vers la tête. Celui ci ne comptait pas se laisser faire et donna un coup de son autre main libre qu'elle esquiva aisément en faisant une pirouette. Elle contre-attaqua en donnant un coup de sabre en direction de la tête. Le monstre était agile et recula sa tête mais y perdit quand même quelques tentacules ce qui lui arracha un hurlement effroyables.  
Rukia retomba sur ses jambes et repris une distance de sécurité.

Énervé comme jamais, le hollow décida d'attaquer et fonça à vive allure vers sa proie.  
Il était plus coriace que Rukia ne l'avait pensé. Mais il était temps d'en finir, le combat avait trop duré à son goût.  
Le monstre chargeait vers elle à très rapidement mais la distance était suffisante pour qu'elle puisse lancer ses techniques et ceux, sans incantations.

"Hakuren !" Un tsunami de neige s'abat contre le géant, le ralentissant et ne lui permettant aucune vision. Quand la neige se dissipa, plus rien n'était devant lui et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Rukia lui porta le coup final en le tranchant dans la verticale par derrière. Il se divisa en deux morceaux nets avant de disparaitre rapidement.

Rukia rangea sa lame dans son fourreau. Elle se tourna pour voir Ichigo courir dans sa direction.

"Jolie ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un vrai combat !"

"Merci mais tu n'as encore rien vu de se sont je suis vraiment capable maintenant".

"Oui mais c'est toujours plaisant de te voir dans l'action, surtout avec Sode no Shirayuki."

Ce compliment fit sourire Rukia et un moment de silence s'installa entre eux. Ils commencèrent à rentrer chez eux en prenant leur temps, en rejoignant d'abord le parc.

Avec la désinhibition, Ichigo eu une montée de courage.

"Au fait Rukia, je peux te demander une faveur avec ton zampakuto ?"

Rukia le regarda avec questionnement.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te fasse une glace ? Ou un bonhomme de neige ?" demanda t-elle avec suspicion.

"Non, non... rien de tout ça," souria Ichigo. "Il parait que tu as réussi à atteindre le bankai ?"

"Effectivement", répondit Rukia impassible mais n'aimant pas ce qu'elle pense qu'il risque de lui demander.

"Est-ce que tu peux... me le montrer ?"

"Ichigo !" protesta t-elle. "Je ne vais pas utiliser mon bankai alors qu'il n'y a aucun danger !"

Ichigo voulait répondre quelque chose mais il s'arrêta dans son action. Il reprit, les yeux baissés.

"Désolé Rukia, tu as raison, c'était une demande stupide... C'est juste que je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler ton bankai " dit-il en comtemplant la lune, un peu honteux mais surtout, déçu de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

Rukia se sentait un peu mal d'avoir refusé. Mais il faut dire que sa requête l'a bien étonnée. Il était rare qu'Ichigo demande quelque chose à qui que se soit, surtout ce genre de caprice sans aucune raison. Mais elle pouvait comprendre la curiosité de son ami. Rukia souffla et se résigna.

"C'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire Ichigo. Soit chanceux, tu vas avoir l'honneur de voir mon bankai."

Ichigo leva sa tête, surpris par la réponse de son amis.

"Considère ça comme un autre cadeau" lui sourit-elle.

"Merci Rukia", la remercia t-il avec reconnaissance et beaucoup de joie.

Rukia recula à une quinzaine de mètre de lui. Ichigo observait de manière concentré, il était impatient de voir ce dont son amie était capable.

Elle se concentra pendant à peu près 15 secondes. Elle respira lentement, elle prit son temps pour concentrer son réiatsu les paupières closes.  
Ichigo vit la lumière s'accumuler rapidement autour d'elle.

Elle ouvra les yeux "Haka no Togame !". Un vent puissant et glacial balaya le parc, Ichigo couvrit sa tête avec son bras. Le nuage blanc de dissipa mais un brouillard était toujours présent. Tout était recouvert de gel. Il aperçoit vaguement la silhouette de son amie qui avait changé de tenue. Ichigo s'approcha lentement d'elle, au fil de ses pas, il était plus difficile d'avancer à cause du froid mordant et ce, malgré son propre reiatsu qui le protégeait. Plus il s'approchait, moins Rukia était floue.  
La distance était réduite de moitié à présent et il arrivait enfin a apercevoir Rukia.

"Stop" cria la petite shinigami. "N'approche pas plus Ichigo, je pourrais te blesser..." lui murmura t-elle d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Ichigo obéit. Il restait debout, se mit vraiment en face d'elle et la contempla. Ses cheveux et cils étaient devenus blanc et sa tenue habituelle s'est transformée en un long kimono d'une blancheur pure qui lui allait parfaitement. Ichigo en avait le souffle coupé.

Rukia devait rester concentrer pour réduire sa zone au zéro absolu le plus petit possible mais cela n'était pas facile. Elle a travaillé vraiment dure pour en arriver à maintenir son bankai et c'était une vraie fierté pour elle de montrer le résultat de ses efforts à son ami de longue date.  
Au début, Rukia ne voyait pas Ichigo mais le sentait s'approcher. Elle l'arrêta de continuer pour éviter qu'il ne se prenne la capacité de son bankai.  
Il se tenait en face d'elle, étonné et ébahit par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Elle était l'objet de sa fascination ce qui la gêna un peu.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda t-elle, curieuse de l'avis de l'humain.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

"Tu es juste... magnifique" lui dit-il avec une grande tendresse dans sa voix et ses yeux.

Le cœur de Rukia se mit à battre, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, ni à ce regard passionné.  
Ichigo en voyant le regard violet se figer, prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Rukia ne savait plus ou se mettre ! Ce regard ambré qui la fixait avec intensités, Rukia avait des milliers de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et aucune réponse...

CRAC-  
Elle sentit une douleur soudaine. Elle baissa la tête et vit son avant bras droit se fissurer profondément. Le sang ne coulait pas car congelé et son bras était ankylosé par le froid diminuant ainsi la douleur. Rukia savait qu'elle risque sa vie à chaque fois qu'elle utilise son bankai.

Ichigo cria son nom "Rukia !", il ne comprit pas ce qui se passe mais vit le bras de son amie se fissurer dans la longueur. Il fit un pas puis sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger sa jambe, et encore moins avancer.

"Rukia, que se passe t-il ?"

Son cri était désespéré.

"N'avance pas Ichigo", son autre bras signalant un stop.

Ichigo ne pouvait qu'obéir et attendre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que je me concentre et que je me calme", annonça t-elle.

Rukia prit une grande inspiration et se concentra. Normalement cela ne lui arrivait quasiment jmais mais elle a perdu sa concentration un instant. Ichigo, plein d'inquiétude et impuissant, ne pouvait qu'observer ce qui se passait devant lui.

Aussi tôt, le brouillard se dissipa puis le kimono blanc le suivit. La couleur blanche disparut lentement, laissant à Rukia ses couleurs sombres d'origines.

Dés qu'il sentait que l'effet du bankai avait disparu, Ichigo courra au près de Rukia. Elle se tenait le bras droit au niveau de la plaie pour limiter le sang mais cela ne suffit pas pour empêcher l'écoulement important.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Cela arrivait à mes début parfois pendant mes entrainements" dit-elle sereinement, occupée à arrêter le début d'hémorragie.

"Tu es sérieuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Jamais tu n'aurais du prendre un tel risque juste pour me faire plaisir", dit Ichigo, stressé et énervé plus contre lui même que contre son amie blessée.

"Je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis je dois bien passer par là pour maitriser mon bankai" lui répondit-elle.

"Idiote."

Si Ichigo avait su, jamais il n'aurait formulé une telle demande égoïste. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Il enleva son T-shirt et le déchira en lambeau. Il prit un morceau avec lequel il entoura le bras de la blessée puis fit un nœud solide. Le saignement ralentit avant de s'arrêter complétement.

"Merci, ça devrait aller pour l'instant."

"Rentrons vite chez mon père, il y a de quoi te soigner."

Rukia hocha la tête. Ichigo la prit dans ses bras délicatement puis utilisa le shunpo.

Pendant le trajet à toute vitesse, elle sentit l'air doux d'été lui caresser son visage. Sa tête tourner vers le haut, elle voyait le visage d'Ichigo au dessus du sien sur un fond de ciel étoilé. Ichigo gardait son visage grave. Il était profondément inquiet alors que paradoxalement, dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Malgrè la douleur, Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Ichigo allait lentement, tenant précieusement Rukia contre lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison, le garçon posa la fille dans ses bras sur le canapé puis alla chercher plusieurs bandage, du savon et de l'eau. Une fois les ingrédients réunis, il lava le sang au savon puis rinça. Mais quand il essaya d'enlever le tissu, la plaie se mit à saigner de nouveau. Ichigo grimaça, Rukia essaya de rester impassible. Bien que cela lui faisait mal, la shinigami était habituée à encaisser la douleur.

"Laisse tomber Ichigo, fais un pansement compressif et allons nous coucher. J'irai directement à 4ème division dés que je mettrai un pied dans la Soul Society."

Ichigo se résigna. Il mit un bandage propre et le serra bien fort ce qui fit grimacer encore la jeune fille. Une fois le pansement fait, ils montèrent tout les deux en haut. Rukia a eu du mal pour se changer mais y parvint seule.

Avant d'aller se coucher, elle alla s'assoir à coté d'Ichigo sur son lit.

"Ça va mieux ?"demanda t-elle.

"Tu es bête ou quoi ?" répliqua t-il. "C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question !"

"Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien !"

"Comment ça c'est rien ? Tu aurais pu y laisser ton bras, voire pire..."

Ichigo devint muet. Il baissa les yeux en songeant à la suite de ses paroles. Puis il brisa son silence.

"Désolé Rukia" dit-il sa voix pleine de culpabilité.

Rukia, triste de le voir souffrir tenta de le rassurer.

"C'est toi qui est idiot à t'inquiéter tout le temps", lui dit-elle en jetant sur lui un regard doux.

Elle posa sa main sur sa tête, lui caressant calmement les cheveux et continua.

"Demain je n'aurais plus une trace, plus aucune douleur. Et puis il faut bien que je m'entraine à maitriser mon bankai sinon je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser pour te botter les fesses."

A ces mots, Ichigo sourit amèrement. Il regarda son interlocutrice puis son regard retomba sur la tâche rouge du pansement et il médita.

Une idée lui vint et il interrompit le silence.

"S'il-te plait, apprend moi l'art de guérison" demanda t'il les yeux dans les yeux. "Laisse moi te soigner."

Ichigo n'était pas quelqu'un enclin à l'utilisation du Kido. C'est pour cela que Rukia était étonnée par cette autre nouvelle demande, mais accepta néanmoins.

"Alors, d'abord place les paumes de tes mains face à la blessure. Oui, comme ça. Ensuite concentre le reiatsu à leurs niveau."

Ichigo appliqua les instructions puis ses mains se mirent à scintiller doucement. Mais rien de plus ne se passa.

"Ça ne marche pas !"

"C'est normal, ce n'est pas fini. Maintenant, tu dois ressentir mon reiatsu, tu le sens ?"

"Je crois, et ensuite ?"

"Tu utilises le tien pour le lier au mien ce qui va guider le renouvellement des cellules."

Ichigo se concentra. Il sentait le reiatsu au niveau du bras de Rukia. Il ajusta le sien pour qu'il puisse s'accorder puis ...

Rukia enleva le bandage et ils virent sa plaie se refermer milimètre par milomètre, elle ne laissait aucune trace. La concentration d'Ichigo était intense, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses mains. Puis finalement la plaie se referma complétement.

Ichigo afficha enfin un vrai sourire, soulagé et fière de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Sentiment de joie partagé par l'ancienne blessée.

Il pouvait enfin regarder Rukia dans les yeux. Yeux qui se trouvaient au final pas très loin des siens... de grand yeux violets...  
Ichigo se rememora tout les évènements de la soirée, et l'image de son amie en mode bankai ne cessait de le hanter. Il revivait encore et encore ce moment où il la découvrait sous cette forme pleine de pureté, de puissante, gracieuse et surtout, tellement désirable...

Ichigo approcha son visage lentement vers celui de Rukia, il ferma les yeux et posa naturellement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rukia, dans un premier temps choquée et hésitante, ferma ses yeux à son tour puis rendit le baise. Mais prise de doute, elle brisa le contact. Le contact n'avait été que bref.

Leur cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

"Ichigo, je crois qu'on a trop bu, on ne devrait pas faire ça."

L'ancien shinigami hocha négativement la tête.

"Non Rukia, j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi, et ce depuis vraiment longtemps."

Rukia n'en revenait pas de la déclaration d'Ichigo. Elle était vraiment heureuse, elle ressentait une grosse joie de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Elle le savait mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils franchiraient ce cap. Mais en même temps, elle était tiraillée par d'autres informations. Mais Ichigo continua, ne la laissant pas le temps de s'embrouiller les idées.

"Ça me fait bizarre mais je pense que je ne veux plus le cacher ou le retenir. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"J'ai aussi des sentiments très forts pour toi" répondit-elle spontanément.

Les mots s'échapèrent de sa bouche et elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ichigo avait pour une fois un grand sourire et se jeta sur elle fougueusement.

Ils sentirent tout les sentiments gardés et ignorés jusqu'aujourd'hui resurgir.

Dans un premier temps prise au dépourvu, et toujours prise dans ses doutes, la shinigami se laissa aller, dépassées par ses sentiments. Elle répondit avec la même passion, libérant ainsi tous ses désirs jusqu'alors refoulés, brisant les interdits qu'elle s'était fixé.

Le jeune homme dévora ses lèvres, laissait libre cours à ses envies. Il la plaqua contre son lit, son désir ne cessait de grandir. Il avait un besoin d'elle, un besoin insatiable de l'avoir, peut importe à quel point il l"embrassais ou serrait dans ses bras.

Rukia répondait avec autant de passion. Ils se savouraient comme si leurs vies en dépendait.

Après de longues et interminables minutes qui leurs parurent une éternité. Il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Plusieurs fois.

Rukia finit par repousser Ichigo qui s'allongea à coté d'elle, reprenant chacun leur souffle. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard, comme hypnotisés par les yeux de leurs partenaires. Ichigo ne pouvait plus retenir ce qu'il ressentait devant ces orbes violettes.

"Je t'aime."

Rukia n'a jamais était aussi heureuse. Elle sourit avant de lui répondre à son tour.

"Je t'aime aussi Ichigo Kurosaki."

A ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras et ne la lacha plus. Rukia était coincée dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, savourait la sensation. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes et la fatigue les rattrapant, ils s'endormirent dans la même position.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rukia se réveilla. Elle sentit un léger mal de crâne. Et puis quand elle vit qu'elle était toujours dans l'étreinte d'Ichigo encore endormi, elle se rappela des évènements d'hier soir.

Choquée, paniquée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle commença à se libérer de son étreinte, reveillant l'homme qu'elle aimait au passage.

"Rukia ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle voulait fuir le plus rapidement possible.

"Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Ce n'était pas sensé arriver."

Ichigo, un peu blessé et confu face à la réaction de celle qu'il pensait être son amante, la questionna.

"De quoi tu parles Rukia, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas sensé arriver ?!"

"Nous Ichigo, nous ! Ça ne pourra jamais marcher..." dit-elle tristement.

"Je rentre chez moi" annonça t-elle.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et enfila sa robe avant de revenir dans la chambre pour partir discrètement.

Et ouvra la fenêtre, s'apprétant à partir mais Ichigo l'interrompit "Attends Rukia" demanda t-il en la retenant par son poignet.

"Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui c'est passé hier, j'ai été sincère avec toi".

Rukia entendit ses mots, se concentra et ferma les yeux un instant.

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

Elle sortit par la fenêtre, abandonnant un homme le coeur lourd.

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre ! En plus sur du suspense !**

 **Qu'en avait vous pensé ? Enfin du concret ! C'est, et de loin, mon chapitre préféré lol.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé, ça me ferait plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine comme toujours.**

 **Je remercie particulièrement Chinumi qui a commenté tous mes chapitres 3**

 **Bon nouvel an chinois (l'année du coq) !**


	5. Post 15 Juillet

22 Juillet 14h26

Byakuya, assis sur ses genoux, remplissait calmement deux tasses de thé. Malgré la saison, pour lui le thé se buvait à toutes les périodes de l'année. Il portait un kimono blanc, une tenue simple, élégante et confortable pour quand il est de repos chez lui.

Il prit l'une des tasses et la posa devant Rukia, installée en face de lui. Rukia portait elle aussi avec un kimono blanc mais avec des motifs bleus. Leurs places donnaient sur le jardin où le soleil les éclairait, une brise douce les rafraichissait.  
Byakuya prit une gorgée avant de reposer sa tasse.  
"Merci de m'avoir rejoint, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas" remercia le chef de clan.

"Pas du tout Nii-sama, je suis honorée de pouvoir passer cet instant avec vous."

"Moi aussi, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, je voudrais de tes nouvelles" expliqua t-il.

Tout en imitant son frère, Rukia finissait de prendre une gorgé de son thé avant de reposer sa tasse. Elle pensait travailler pendant ce weekend mais l'invitation de son frère avait contrarié ses plans, ses invitations ne se refusent pas. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que pensait son frère.  
"Bien Nii-san, j'ai fini assez tard ces derniers soirs, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci." déclara t-elle calmement.

Byakuya la dévisagea un instant, son visage toujours inexpressif, puis il reprit une gorgée de thé. Impassible.  
"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? N'hésite pas à me demander si il y a des choses que je peux faire. Notre division est assez calme pour l'instant."  
"C'est très généreux de ta part Nii-sama, mais ça devrait aller", répliqua t-elle sereinement avant de reprendre une gorgée.

Byakuya resta silencieux, analysant tout les gestes et les parôles de sa sœur.

Rukia se montrait très vigilante, particulièrement autour de son grand frère. Elle avait toujours du mal à savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser mais elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il savait tout, ce qui faisait peur à la petite adoptée de la famille.

Et elle n'avait pas tord.  
Même si Rukia montrait qu'elle était une personne forte qui arrivait à tout avoir sous contrôle, Byakuya savait que cela n'était qu'une façade.  
Déjà qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps au travail, elle en passait maintenant plus qu'avant. Et quand elle rentrait, elle se montra que brièvement avec les gens. Elle mangeait rapidement avant de s'isoler dans sa chambre pour ne plus en ressortir que le lendemain.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça car même si dans son comportement, elle semblait être comme d'habitude, quelques signes la trahissait : ses yeux étaient cernés et parfois légèrement rouges, son visages est assez fermé quand elle pense que les gens ne la regarde pas, et même ses sourires durent une peu moins longtemps.  
De plus, elle a souvent le regard dans les vagues...  
Elle prétextait le manque de sommeil ou un rhume aux gens lui faisaient remarquer quelque chose et cela suffisait pour les rassurer.

Cependant même si ces détails sont subtils, ils n'ont pas échappé à Byakuya Kuchiki, toujours attentif dans tous ce qui concerne sa jeune sœur.  
Il constata qu'elle avait perdu une partie de sa "lumière". Quelque chose la tracassait...  
Et tout cela est arrivé depuis qu'elle est revenu du monde des humains, qu'a t-il bien pu se passer ce soir là ?

Le capitaine avait essayé d'en savoir plus en interrogeant son subordonné à la chevelure rouge. Il lui avait répondu que la soirée s'était déroulée parfaitement bien et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Mais Renji est peut-être passé à coté de quelque chose, il n'est parfois pas le plus futé... surtout comparé à Rukia.  
Ou bien quelque chose s'est passé après, entre cette fameuse soirée et son retour ? Cela ne pouvait être que la seule explication à ses yeux. Elle n'est pourtant pas restée longtemps, mais assez pour qu'un problème surgisse... Surtout dans le monde des humains, et en la compagnie du shinigami remplaçant.

S'il apprenait que le jeune Kurosaki avait fait quoi que se soit à sa précieuse sœur, il n'hésiterait pas à se confronter à lui, avec Senbonzakura en main.  
Même si Byakuya n'appréciait pas du tout l'impulsivité et le manque de retenu de l'ainé Kurosaki, il devait reconnaitre que sa petite sœur et lui partagent une relation unique et épanouissante, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Depuis ce jour, voir Rukia avoir perdu une partie de sa gaieté ne lui convenait pas. Il aimerait l'aider, sincèrement, mais il ne savait pas comment. Si elle ne voulait pas parler, il ne pouvait la forcer.  
Il se retrouva obligé de respecter sa décision même si cela lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir la soulager.  
Peut-être qu'elle réglera son problème seule. Ou bien qu'avec le temps elle serait prête pour lui en parler.

En attendant, il ne pouvait que se soumettre à sa volonté et lui apporter son soutien inconditionnel.  
"Rukia, si tu as des problèmes, que cela soit professionnel OU personnel... Sache que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive."

Cette réponse étonna d'abord la jeune femme. Mais outre, cela lui fit énormément plaisir.  
Peu importe ce que son précieux Nii-sama savait d'elle ou pas, ces mots étaient un vrai baume sur le cœur.

En effet, elle avait cette détresse profondément enfuit, ce fardeau contre lequel elle luttait tout les jours la rendait vraiment vulnérable derrière son épaisse carapace. Et ces paroles sont comme un parapluie sous une averse, une grosse averse. Même s'il ne comprenait pas sa situation, son soutient avait un grande signification pour elle. Elle en était profondément touchée.  
Sa peine et sa souffrance, Rukia arrivait à la mettre de coté juste pour cet instant. Il lui apportait un moment de répit dans son combat du quotidien.

Ce mal être, Rukia devait lutter contre tous les jours : elle est une Kuchiki et en plus lieutenant de sa division, le devoir devait passer avant tout. Être un modèle pour tous.  
Le moyen pour échapper à ses pensées qui la hantent est de se plonger dans le travail, corps et âme. Si cela permettait de distraire son esprit et de diminuer sa douleur à la poitrine, elle acceptait sans hésitation.

Son plus gros problème était la nuit, le pire moment de la journée. Au départ elle pensait que dormir pouvait être une solution mais certains rêves la blessait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se réveillait parfois dans la nuit, une douleur vive et presque en pleurs. En plus le réveil le matin était difficile.  
Mais elle supporta tout cela en se disant que le temps effaçait tout, même cette blessure. Elle n'avait juste qu'à attendre que les semaines puis les mois passent.

Ichigo, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'être conscient du problème. Il a bien essayé de la contacter, dés le lendemain d'abord par message, puis en appelant. Il voulait des explications, des réponses, comprendre mais pour elle il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Il insistait pour la voir mais elle n'était pas prête à faire face ni à ses sentiments, ni à sa propre décision.  
Ces derniers SMS échangés avec lui datent du début de la semaine :

' _Rukia, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'  
'J'ai réfléchie... et je pense qu'on a fait une erreur Ichigo.'  
'Comment ça une erreur ?'  
'On devrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Essaye de m'oublier et j'en ferai de même'  
'Rukia, on a besoin de discuter de tout ça calmement. Quand est ce que je peux te voir ?'  
'Désolé, on devrait éviter, je ne peux pas te voir pour l'instant. Bye Ichigo.' _

Quand il avait essayé de l'appeler, elle paniqua puis renvoya l'appel. Et cela trois fois avant d'éteindre son portable définitivement, depuis elle avait peur de le rallumer.  
Son déni ne pouvait que le blesser plus longtemps. Le plus rapidement elle sortira de sa vie, le plus rapidement il pourra passer à autre chose. Elle s'était faite une raison : malgré leurs sentiments, ils s'appartiennent à deux mondes différents.

* * *

Ichigo était allongé dans son lit, réfléchissant depuis toute la semaine aux évènements qui se sont déroulés. Cela impacta son morale grandement. Il a été triste mais aussi très confus, toute la semaine il ressentait de la tristesse mais surtout une colère liées à une grande frustration.

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, celle qu'il pensait enfin acquise s'est envolée par la fenêtre subitement, sans grande explication.  
Le rejetait-elle ? Pourtant il lui a déclaré sa flamme hier soir et elle a confirmé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Verbalement et par des actes. Alors pourquoi ? Le rejetait-elle vraiment ?  
Il aurait bien entendu accepté sa décision si son amour n'allait pas dans les deux sens. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait la laisser partir sans rien dire.

Il pensait avoir enfin conjuré le mauvais sort mais il s'est avéré que son avenir était toujours incertain.  
Son chemin le conduisait il vraiment à un nouveau futur ? Ichigo en avait été persuadé mais maintenant un doute plane. Est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà résignée à passer le reste de sa vie dans la Soul Society... avec un autre shinigami... ? Était-il destiné à finir avec Orihime ?

Hors de question. Il n'avais définitivement pas dis son dernier mot.  
Même si le comportement de Rukia l'avait blessé, il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner.

Il a essayé d'en discuter avec Rukia mais celle-ci avait pris une décision et refusait catégoriquement tout contact et d'échange. Elle avait décidé de laisser l'ancien shinigami remplaçant plein de questions.  
Et il avait besoin de réponses.

C'était décidé. Elle a refusé de prendre contacte de toute la semaine et il ne veut pas rester comme ça. Si elle refuse d'aller vers lui alors c'est lui qui ira vers elle.  
Ichigo se leva de son lit. Il prévint sa famille qu'aujourd'hui il sortait et qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il rentrait ce qui n'inquiéta personne chez lui.

Dans la rue, il se mit à courir, les pensées en tête et en une quinzaine de minutes, il arriva à sa destination. Il ouvra la porte précipitamment.

Dans le magasin, Urahara et Yoruichi discutait sur le comptoir jusqu'à ce que l'entrée fracassante attira leurs regards.  
"Tiens tiens, Ichigo, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu. Que nous vaut cette visite soudaine ?" demanda la femme féline.  
"Bonjour Yoruichi, Urahara. J'aimerai aller à la Soul Society s'il vous plait" demanda t-il en s'adressant au propriétaire de la boutique.  
"Immédiatement je suppose ?" questionna le scientifique.  
Ichigo hocha la tête.  
"Et pour quelle raison ?" demanda Yoruichi.  
"J'ai une affaire personnelle à régler" dit-il avec son air sérieux.

Cela suscita la curiosité des deux compères mais il ne demandèrent pas plus. Une visite à Isshin dans les jours qui suivent s'imposait.  
Ils accompagnèrent Ichigo à l'arrière boutique où Urahara ouvra le portail.  
Le marchant se servit de sa canne et donna un coup sur le garçon qui prit sa forme de shinigami, forme qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis des mois. Il n'oublia jamais cette sensation si familière.

"Merci Urahara".  
"Amuse toi bien Ichigo-kun" dit la femme-chat avec son sourire narquois.

Trop pressé d'avoir enfin des réponses, Ichigo sans hésitation fonça dans le portail.

* * *

Ichigo déambulait dans les rues. En fait, sa mission s'avéra plus compliquée qu'il ne le pensait.

Il passa dans trois divisions différentes où des gens ont pu le renseigner vers le manoir des Kuchiki mais après avoir suivi les indications, il se perdait toujours.  
Les seules connaissances qu'il a pu croiser étaient Kenpachi et Yachiru, qu'il a bien entendu fuit avant qu'ils ne l'aient le vu.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois quarts d'heure qu'il marchait à la recherche du manoir. Les cartes n'indiquaient rien et il avait l'impression de tout le temps tourner en rond. Il était perdu et était énervé par sa propre situation.

Quand soudain, en tournant à un coin de rue, il aperçu de dos une épaisse chevelure rousse qu'il reconnaissait.  
"Hey, Rangiku !"

La vice-capitaine se retourna en entendant qu'on l'appelait. Elle était accompagnée par les vice-capitaine Hisagi et Kira.  
Il s'approcha d'eux en courant et il les salua.  
"Je cherche le manoir Kuchiki, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où est-ce qu'il est ?" demanda t-il, désespéré.  
"Pas de soucis Ichigo, c'est sur le chemin de nos divisions, nous pouvons t'accompagner même si tu veux" proposa la shinigami à forte poitrine.  
Le seul humain présent accepta leur offre avec joie et soulagement.

Ils se mirent en route et discutèrent sur le trajet. Les shinigami ont demandé la raison de sa présence et il expliquait qu'il rendait une simple visite à sa meilleure amie, ensuite les autres racontèrent les derniers changements dans le monde de la Soul Society.  
Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un large portail noir qui donnait sur une énorme manoir, familier au yeux d'Ichigo.

"Nous y voilà !" annonça la shinigami du groupe.  
"Merci beaucoup à vous trois", ravie d'être enfin arrivé à destination.  
"Avec plaisir, à la prochaine Kurosaki-kun, rend nous visite quand tu veux", dit-elle en le saluant avant de reprendre leur chemin.

Ichigo était maintenant seul en face du portail. Nerveux, il appuya sur la sonnette de la maison.  
Ce fut un servant qui ouvrit le portail et demanda la raison de sa présence.

"Je voudrais voir Rukia s'il vous plait."  
"Et vous êtes ?"  
"Kurosaki Ichigo"  
"Bien, je vais lui transmettre le message à Dame Rukia".  
Le servant partit en direction du manoir.

* * *

Rukia était assise, savourant son thé en la présence de son frère.

Ce moment de tranquillité fut interrompu par un servant qui vint lui donner un message à l'oreille.

"Monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo est actuellement à l'entrée du manoir et il souhaite vous voir."

La panique s'immisça en Rukia. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait explicitement dis qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir. Et surtout pas ici, ni maintenant. Cette histoire ne devait mêler personne d'autres et surtout pas les Kuchiki...  
Mais Ichigo ... ! Quel abrutit têtu et impulsif ! Elle devait limiter les dégâts immédiatement.

"Merci pour le message, je vais aller le voir immédiatement" chuchota-t-elle à son serviteur avant de se tourner vers son frère.  
"Nii-sama, je dois m'absenter un moment, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler."  
"Quelque chose de grave ?"  
"Pas particulièrement."  
Byakuya ressentit un empressement de la part de sa sœur mais ne fit aucune remarques.  
"Très bien, n'hésite pas à revenir par la suite."

Rukia salua son frère, se leva puis parti en direction de l'entrée d'un pas pressé. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire et à ce qu'elle allait faire, les conséquences de cette "affaire"...  
Après avoir traversé un longs couloirs très rapidement, elle arriva à destination.

"Veillez nous laisser seul s'il vous plait" demanda l'héritière à ses vassaux.  
Les servants s'éclipsèrent rapidement, plus personne n'était dans les alentours.  
Rukia veillait à que ce moment reste discret, ce qui était loin d'être gagné avec la personne avec qui elle avait à faire...  
Elle ouvra la porte sur un Ichigo, qui se tenait devant elle, avec un air concerné et son éternelle froncement de sourcils.

Il la fixait, d'un air intense. Elle s'approcha de lui, ouvrit le portail, puis lui asséna un coup à la nuque. Il recula de trois pas, laissant l'hôte de la maison sortir du manoir.  
"Idiot, qu'est-ce-qui te prend de venir jusqu'ici !"

Ichigo, porta sa main à l'endroit frottant l'endroit où il venait de se faire agresser, pas tellement étonné par la réaction en face de lui, il s'était depuis longtemps habitué.  
"C'est de ta faute, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Tu as décidé de ne plus me parler, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que je venir directement, idiote."  
"C'est moi l'idiote ? C'est toi qui est incapable de respecter ni ma décision, ni ma demande" répondit-elle en croisant les bras.  
"Non, c'est une décision stupide, je la conteste."

En entendant cette réponse, Rukia devint vraiment, mais vraiment hors d'elle.  
"MAIS C'EST TOI QUI EST STUPIDE ! TÊTU ET ÉGOÏSTE EN PLUS !" insulta la petite brune. Elle le frappa du pied cette fois, imitant le père de ce dernier.  
"A OUI ? ET SI TU T'EXPLIQUAIS AU LIEU DE T'ÉCLIPSER, JE NE SERAI PEUT-ÊTRE PAS VENU !" hurla t-il, insensible au coup.  
"Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas te voir ! Et toi tu quittes ton monde comme ça pour débarquer dans le mien ?"  
"Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais venu ou que cela m'était interdit" répondit-il du tac au tac.  
"Si, ça devrait t'être interdit, tu es vivant, tu n'as rien à faire dans le monde des morts" protesta Rukia.  
"Et alors ? J'y retourne quand je veux ! Et c'est pour toi que j'y viens" ajouta-il en colère mais surtout, désespéré.  
"Justement, c'est ça le soucis Ichigo, je ne veux pas que tu viennes ici pour moi. Tu es vivant, ce n'a rien à faire ici" reprocha la petite shinigami.

Ichigo serra le poing, les choses ne tournaient pas comme il aurait souhaité. Il allait riposter mais elle lui coupa la parole.  
"Nous appartenons à deux mondes différents, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble" finit-elle amèrement en le regardant dans les yeux, résignée mais déterminée.

Entendre cela sortir de sa bouche comprimait la poitrine du garçon, même s'il savait plus ou moins ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Non pas parce qu'il la croyait mais bien parce qu'elle y croyait, dur comme fer.  
"Je le sais que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, mais je t'aime et tu m'aimes, il doit y avoir un moyen pour que ça marche..."  
Il devait lui prouver le contraire ou cela serait fini, il le sait très bien. Rukia, dans son genre, savait être aussi têtue que lui quand elle le voulait.

"Quel moyen Ichigo ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'y en a pas."  
"Je... je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Mon père et ma mère ont bien réussi, nous trouverons bien un moyen."  
"C'était différent, ton père a quitté la Soul Society. Je ne peux pas faire ça Ichigo, c'est là qu'est ma place. Ma famille, mes amis, ma division, ils dépendent tous de moi."  
"Et..."  
"Il est HORS de question que tu viennes vivre à la Soul Society."  
"Je fais ce que je veux, ARRÊTE DE DÉCIDER A MA PLACE RUKIA !" s'énerva t-il.  
"Tu comptes quitter ton père, tes sœurs, tes amis ? TA VIE ?" lui dit-elle sur un ton de défi.  
"Si tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix, OUI...!"  
*SMACK*

Ichigo sentit sa joue en feu, une trace rouge était clairement imprimée dessus. Rukia se tenait le bras tendu, devant lui.  
Elle le fixait, sa voix pleine de colère.  
"Je te l'interdit, si tu fais ça Ichigo... Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais."

Son regard était dure mais surtout remplie de tristesse, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
Elle qui s'était tant battue et qui se bat encore et toujours pour préserver sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas en prendre plus soin ?  
S'il la perdait à cause d'elle, elle s'en voudrait. Éternellement.

Ichigo se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il ne pensait absolument pas avoir besoin de faire, mais avait profondément blesser Rukia. Il s'en voulait de la rendre triste et la prit dans ses bras, tendrement. Il regrettait ses mots. Il savait à quel point Rukia tenait à sa vie, bien plus qu'à la sienne, autant que lui tenait à elle.

Rukia commença à pleurer, relâchant toute sa peine et colère, donnant des petits coups de poing contre la poitrine de celle qu'elle ne pouvait aimer en le traitant d'idiot. Ichigo s'excusa en la serrant un peu plus fort, son regard fixant le sol.  
Ichigo était déconcerté. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ni comment. Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il devait rester vivant, pour elle, même si cela les séparait... Sa résolution habituellement bien forte vacillas, était-il vain de persister à être ensemble ?

Soudain, un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Rukia se retourna et vit Byakuya, qui les dévisagea. L'angoisse commença à envahir la plus jeune Kuchiki. Celle-ci se demanda ce qu'avait entendu son frère, qu'allait-il penser d'elle... Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Mais Byakuya prit la parole, coupant ses pensées.  
"Je suis venu car j'ai entendu des cris et quand je me suis approché, j'ai compris. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, à ma plus grande honte, et c'est pour ça que j'interviens".

Le stress monta encore en Rukia et Ichigo regarda Byakuya avec méfiance. Le noble même s'il avait changé, c'était rarement montré clément avec le jeune humain. Byakuya ignora son regard et s'adressa à sa sœur.  
"Rukia, quand j'ai désobéit aux règles du clan pour épouser Hisana, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune et fougueux à l'époque... "  
 _'Fougueux_ ', Ichigo avait des difficultés à le croire.  
"... cela a été extrêmement difficile et j'ai du aller à l'encontre de la décision du clan. Ce fut l'un des plus acte les plus difficile pour ma réputation et celle du clan. Mais je ne la regrette nullement. Je chérie encore les souvenirs que je partage avec ta sœur, Hisana. Cette relation m'a aussi apporté autre chose, toi Rukia, ma sœur. Depuis que tu es dans le clan, je n'ai cessé d'évoluer. Je ne me bats plus que pour mon clan ou mon honneur, je sais ce qui me tient à cœur et ce que je veux protéger."

"Nii-sama..."

"Tout comme pour moi, je ne veux pas que ton titre de Kuchiki ou de vice-capitaine interfère avec ton bonheur. Tu mérites de connaitre et de vivre l'amour peu importe la personne que tu choisis." dit-il en portant un regard rapide sur Ichigo.  
Byakuya s'approcha de sa sœur adoptive et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, le visage apaisé.  
"Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive."  
Rukia, choquée par la déclaration de son frère, en était sans voix.

"Merci Byakuya" remercia le shinigami remplaçant.  
L'héritier du clan acquiesça.  
"Prend soins de ma sœur Kurosaki sinon tu le paieras de ta vie."

Ichigo entoura de son bras gauche autour des épaules de Rukia avant de la plaquer contre lui ce qui la fit rougir.  
"Il n'y aura pas besoin" répondit-il avec un sourire assuré.  
Le capitaine Kuchiki n'aimait pas l'arrogance de l'homme se tenant devant lui mais il savait que sa sœur était entre de bonne main.  
Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et repartit dans le manoir, laissant au couple naissant leur intimité.

Ils sont maintenant seul et se remirent de l'intervention de Byakuya.  
Quand son frère fut parti, Rukia réfléchissait encore à ce que son frère venait de lui dire. La petite vice-capitaine se tourna vers son 'ami'.

"Ichigo..." sa voix était hésitante, son regard confus.  
Le jeune homme décida de prendre les devant.  
"Tu veux aller faire un tour ?"  
Rukia, surprise, accepta.

* * *

Ichigo suivait Rukia dans les rues du Rukongai. Ici, ils étaient Ichigo et Rukia, de simples âmes parmi tant d'autres. Elle aimait le fait de circuler parmi les gens, être une inconnue aux autres même si Ichigo se faisait remarquer par sa chevelure et sa tenue de shinigami.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" demanda t-elle.  
Ichigo à cette question se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu faim. "Pourquoi pas".

Ils rentrèrent dans un stand de nourriture à moitié rempli et ils s'installèrent à une table en coin. Le vieux vendeur vint prendre leur commande avec un crayon et reparti dans les cuisines préparer leur commande.

Face à face, la petite shinigami croisa ses mains devant elle. Elle décida de se confier.  
"Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue Ichigo, j'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clairs. Avec toi."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, la laissant continuer.  
"Je ne voulais pas que tu gâches ta vie en tant qu'humain en côtoyant une shinigami..."  
"Tu te rends compte que c'est absurde ce que tu dis ?" interrompit ' _l'humain_ ' en se redressant abruptement.

"Laisse moi continuer" dit-elle en lui lançant un regard menaçant ce qui fit Ichigo se rassir immédiatement.  
"J'ai choisi cette décision pour ton bien même si cela me rendait malheureuse. Et je n'ai pas pris en compte ton avis là dedans."  
A la fin de cette phrase, le vendeur amena leurs deux assiettes avec des petits gâteaux ainsi que deux tasses de thé. Ils le remercièrent et il repartit travailler.  
Ichigo assimila ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Ta décision ne m'aurait pas rendu heureux pour autant, tout ce que je veux c'est être à tes cotés" dit-il en regardant ailleurs un peu gêné.  
"Mais tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais m'oublier et être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Regarde Orihime, elle est parfaite, tu aurais pu..."  
"Non ! Peu importe Orihime ou n'importe quelle autre fille, c'est avec toi que je veux être, c'est toi que j'aime et qui me rend heureux, humaine ou pas" protesta t-il, il lui disait tout cela droit dans ses beaux yeux bleus violets qui semblaient surpris, ce qui le fit continuer.  
"Arrête de renier mes sentiments, je sais ce que je ressent... Plus le temps passe, plus je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je suis bien avec toi et je ne veux pas que ça cesse entre nous."  
Le cœur de Rukia accélera. Face cette déclaration et à ce regard ambré intense, les murs qui protégeaient sont cœur fondirent rapidement. Elle réalisa à quel point Ichigo l'aimait sincèrement. Elle savait qu'elle avait de l'importance pour lui mais elle ne l'a compris que maintenant. Grace à cela, ses différents doutes s'envolèrent.  
Certaines personnes autour les regarda d'un air attendrit ou envieux ce qui ne n'affecta pas Ichigo pour autant.

La demoiselle, d'abord muette, émit une petite réponse : "D'accord", ce qui suscita l'interrogation d'Ichigo.  
"Je vais aussi écouter mes sentiments." Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de compléter sa réponse "je... je veux être avec toi aussi" lui dit-elle avec un regard timide. Ce fut à son tour de rougir, il la trouvait tellement mignonne, il devait résister pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras la moitié du temps. Il était un peu plus soulagé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, ce que Rukia décida de laisser passer.

En adoptant une posture pensive, elle s'adressa à son nouveau petit ami.  
"Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne peux pas arrêter de travailler et je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes de vivre non plus...", le petit ami l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne s'emballe trop et ne commence à se perdre dans ses idées. Il savait les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.  
"Ne t'affole pas Rukia, je n'ai aucune idée de comment on va réussir mais... si on y allait progressivement pour l'instant ? Tu continues à travailler comme tu le fais et moi aussi. Tout ne va pas changer maintenant que nous sommes... en couple, si ?" cela faisait bizarre pour lui de le dire, les choses vont si vite.  
La vice-capitaine hocha la tête.  
"Ok, donc qu'est-ce qui va changer ?" demanda la novice en matière de couple.  
"Hmm... On va juste se voir plus souvent ? Et faire des choses... différentes" répondit celui qui n'était pas plus expérimenté en devenant rouge.

La fukutaicho sorti de sa manche un agenda et un crayon Chappy au plus grand étonnement du garçon en face.  
"On va planifier ça, il faut que je regarde mon emploi du temps et que tu me donnes tes disponibilités" dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.  
"Pourquoi tu as ton agenda avec toi ?", demanda t-il ébahit.  
"Je dois être professionnel en toute circonstances" répondit-elle normalement.  
"Même pour une balade ?"  
"En toute circonstance Ichigo!"  
Ichigo leva les yeux ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à Rukia qui se sentit obligée de se justifier.  
"Contrairement à toi je suis organisée" dit-elle en croisant les bras, un sourire moqueur.

Cet air supérieur ! Cela avait le pouvoir d'énerver Ichigo, à chaque fois il se sentait obligé de le lui enlever.  
"C'est parce que j'en ai pas besoin mais je sais l'être si je veux" dit-il en posant sa paume sur la table.  
Il fit son sourire provocateur avant d'ajouter "J'ai pas besoin d'un agenda, ma mémoire me suffit, MOI."  
"Pffff, quelle mémoire ? Il faudrait un cerveau pour en avoir" dit-elle contrarié.  
Et voilà, elle tomba dans le panneau à chaque fois pour le plus grand plaisir du shinigami remplaçant qui joua sur on argument.

"J'ai un cerveau ! Qui a encore des neurones, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne t'en reste plus beaucoup avec ton âge... D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas un peu couguar pour avoir un petit ami aussi jeune ?"  
Doublement énervée, elle riposta sur le même ton. "Dans ce cas, je préfère encore être une couguar qu'un gérontophile, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ?".  
"Tu es même limite pédophile, ouais", leurs yeux se jetèrent des éclairs.

"Ah oui ? Peut-être que je devrais trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus approprié à mon age... " se questionna t-elle sous son air faussement innocent.  
Ichigo songea de suite à face de babouin et s'enflamma.  
"Non, maintenant qu'on est vraiment ensemble, je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement" dit-il en se levant, déterminé.  
Les gens tournèrent leur tête vers lui, et il se rassit directement, gêné ,ce qui fit rire sa nouvelle copine.

Ils finirent leurs gâteaux, Rukia paya pour les deux. Quand ils sortirent du mini-restaurant, le soir commençait déjà à tomber mais il continuait à faire bon, un vent chaud soufflait.

"Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi, il se fait tard..." annonça Ichigo à contrecœur.  
Rukia acquiesça et ils marchèrent cote à cote dans la direction du Senkaimon, le portail officiel permettant le passage entre les deux mondes.

Le trajet dura une demi-heure et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se disputant parfois légèrement, plaisantant souvent.  
Ce fut un agréable moment, ils marchèrent tout le long du trajet un sourire détendu sur les lèvres.

Quand ils arrivèrent au sommet menant au portail, le ciel était déjà sombre, presque noir. Avant de partir, Rukia proposa de profiter un dernier moment ensemble au bord de la falaise pour admirer la vue.  
Ils s'approchèrent du bord, Ichigo ressentait une sensation vertigineuse tellement ils étaient hauts, il pouvait voir une bonne partie de la Soul Socity. Des milliers de points de lumières venant de la ville ressortait et faisait apparaitre toutes les habitations, et les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel autour d'une lune presque pleine.  
"C'est magnifique" constata Rukia, ébahie devant ce paysage. Ils avaient l'impression d'être coupés du monde, que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Elle se tenait à coté de lui, éclairé par le lampadaire juste à coté, ses yeux scintillaient devant ce spectacle qu'elle savourait en silence.  
Ichigo ressentait la même chose quand il regardait le panorama mais encore plus en la contemplant un moment sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Un vent faisait flotter son kimono blanc et bleu, et ses cheveux courts virevoltait autour de son irrésistible minois.

Puis Rukia se sentit observée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers celui qu'elle aimait, et confirma la sensation ce qui la fit rougir.  
Voyant qu'il s'était fait repéré, il détourna le regard, gêné et rouge à son tour.

Puis quand il rejeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa petite amie, elle s'était rapprochée sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu. Elle le regardait timidement et son regard se retrouva noyer dans le sien. Rukia adorait les yeux d'Ichigo, ils avaient une couleur ambrée intense. Elle pouvait y lire l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui, du respect, de l'admiration et... du désir.

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui ce qui le fit se tourner face à elle. Elle déposa sa main autour de son cou de manière douce mais confiante ce qui le fit poser les siennes sur sa hanche. La petite shinigami pencha la tête de son bel amant vers elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tout doucement, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Ils étaient tout les deux impatients et en même temps, Rukia aimait faire durer cette douce torture, laisser monter le désir... jusqu'à qu'il céda en posant ses lèvres, initiant le baiser. Le contact fut électrique, encore plus intense que la première fois.  
Après avoir savouré la douceur des lèvres d'Ichigo, Rukia continua, plus insistant puis encore plus insistant, le dévorant presque. Ichigo se laissa emporter par la sensualité de sa partenaire, agréablement surpris par sa prise d'initiative. Mais submergé par son propre désir, il se mit à son tour à répondre au baiser avec la même ferveur.  
Rukia plongeât sa main dans la chevelure orange, agrippant avec force ce qui encouragea Ichigo à compresser le petit corps de Rukia contre le sien, toujours plus, comme cela ne l'était jamais assez. Il avait ce besoin de la sentir et de la ressentir et il pense bien que c'est réciproque. Ils continuèrent ce qui semblait être des minutes.

Finalement, il se séparèrent pour pouvoir prendre une bouffer d'air. La tension retomba un peu, leurs besoins étant partiellement satisfaits.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, communiquant comme ils savent le faire sans parler.  
Ichigo déposa un baiser sur la tête de Rukia toujours dans ses bras et ils regardèrent un dernier moment le paysage profitant du confort de la présence et contact de l'autre.

Le moment de rentrer était arrivé, malheureusement. Rukia lâcha Ichigo et ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui séparait les deux mondes.  
"On se revoit quand ?" demanda Ichigo, devant le portail.  
"Dans deux semaines je pense, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance cette semaine... Je regarde dans mon agenda ce soir en rentrant et je te le confirme", ce qui fit rire intérieurement Ichigo. Il était ravit de pouvoir la revoir aussi rapidement même si le temps allait lui sembler long jusqu'à là.

"Ok. Bonne nuit Rukia" lui dit-il tendrement.  
"Bonne nuit Ichigo" répondit-elle avec son ton déterminé et mystérieux en même temps.  
Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait toujours l'impression que quand ils se disaient au revoir, bien que son comportement semblait normal, il percevait toujours un ton, un air mystérieux... comme une touche de mélancolie. Cela lui donnait toujours envie de la prendre fort dans ses bras mais il s'est toujours retenu jusqu'aujourd'hui.  
Il la prit dans une étreinte, comme pour la réconforter. Rukia apprécia l'attention et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller.

"Je t'aime" lui dit-elle soudainement, surprenant la personne concernée par le message. Son cœur se remplit de bonheur à ces mots.

"Je t'aime aussi" lui dit-il en retour, un grand sourire au lèvre.

Il se baissa un peu, il pencha légèrement la tête de sa belle qui leva la tête pour le regarder. Il en profita pour venir superposer ses lèvres entièrement sur les siennes, laissant un baiser chaste. Il dura qu'un instant mais fut suffisant.

Ichigo se tourna vers le portail et se décida enfin à partit de la Soul Society, à contre cœur, après un dernier regard sur celle qui faisait battre aussi rapidement son pouls.

Rukia le regarda partir avant de prendre vers sa maison, apaisée, songeant à leur prochaine réunion.  
Cette nuit, elle allait enfin passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Enfin ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celle là, je suis assez occupée ces derniers temps et il y a toujours des passages moins motivant à écrire. Surtout que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et que celui là est assez long lol.**

 **J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture. Bref, laissez une review, ça me motiverait pour écrire la suite et ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer !** **J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes.  
Au fait, je cherche un ou une bêta-readeur. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il se manifeste en MP !  
**

 **A la prochaine, bisou :)**


End file.
